Quand Luke Snyder rencontre Brian Kinney
by Ollian
Summary: Luke Snyder est devenu ami avec Cindy Lauper. Il désire qu'ils travaillent ensemble concernant sa Fondation. Pour se faire Cindy l'invite à un gala de charité au cours duquel il rencontrera nul autre que... Brian Kinney.
1. Chapter 1

AS THE WORLD TURNS / QUEER AS FOLK

Introduction

Luke et Noah ont enfin fait la rencontre de Zac et Zoé, les jumeaux diaboliques, il y a eu aussi le retour de Damian. Zac et Zoé souhaitaient briser leur couple dès le début, mais ils n'ont pas réussi, rien ne peut les séparer, enfin bon c'est que je pensais car avec les péripéties suite à l'arrivé des jumeaux qui ont suivi, pour Luke et Noah, les moments ont été très difficiles physiquement et moralement... (j'évite les spoilers, alors regarder les derniers épisodes pour comprendre).

Chapitre 1

Toutefois, les petites habitudes reprirent à Oakdale, Noah continuait ses études et travaillait au Java, Luke s'occupant de sa fondation, à chercher des fonds et essayer de faire pas mal de pub, mais ce n'était pas évident dans une petite ville, comme la leur.

La bonne nouvelle : il gardait un excellent contact avec Cindy Lauper, depuis qu'elle avait chanté pour le festival et réussit à réconcilier nos deux tourtereaux, alors il décida de l'appeler :

Luke : Bonjour Cindy, comment va tu ?

Cindy : Je vais très bien et comment va mon Luciano ? les amours, le boulot ?

Luke : Noah et moi, nous allons très bien, ma fondation commence à se faire connaître et d'ailleurs je t'appelle aussi pour ça, j'aimerais te voir pour en discuter, essayer de toucher de nouveaux investisseurs et collecter des fonds mais j'aimerais tes lumières pour m'orienter !

Cindy : « Oui avec plaisir, ça tombe bien ce week end, je suis à New York, j'organise un gala de Charité avec l'aide du Maire, c'est pour les enfants atteints du Sida, construire différentes structures d'accueils supplémentaires, alors vient je t'invite et nous pourrons en discuter.»

Luke : « excellente idée, je viens sans problème, je suis tellement content de te revoir aussi ».

Cindy : Noah peut t'accompagner, si tu le souhaites . »

Luke : Il travaille tout le week end et révise pour ses examens.

Cindy : « bon, d'accord, je t'attend samedi matin ? c'est bon pour toi ?. »

Luke : oui je t'appelle quand j'arrive à mon hôtel, je vais réserver tout de suite, d'ailleurs. »

Cindy : non je m'en occupe, appelle moi dès ton arrivé, je t'indiquerai l'hôtel, et ne discute pas, sinon je raccroche. » avec une voix malicieuse.

Luke : merci Cindy, ça me touche beaucoup, je t'embrasse et à samedi. »

Cindy : je t'embrasse Luciano, à samedi. »

Luke adoré entendre son vrai prénom dit par Cindy, c'était touchant.

Il appela Noah pour le prévenir de son départ pour New York et sa conversation avec Cindy, ensuite il réserva son billet d'avion très tôt pour le samedi matin, et prépara son sac de voyage pour deux jours.

L'après midi arriva vite, il décida d'aller voir Noah au travail, entre temps, il avait prévenu ses parents de son absence pour le week end.

Arrivé au café, il fit signe à Noah de sa présence et s'installa à une table et Noah le rejoignit.

Luke : « je te préviens un peu à la dernière minute, mais Cindy était disponible, ce we et en plus elle organise un gala de charité, c'est intéressant pour moi car j'espère rencontrer des personnes influentes pour la fondation. » expliqua t-il

Noah : « t'inquiète pas, c'est une opportunité pour toi et j'en suis content, je suis juste déçu de ne pouvoir venir avec toi, avec le boulot et les révisions . »

Luke : « moi aussi, tu va me manquer, énormément, deux jours loin de toi. » s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Noah : « nous allons combler ton absence ce soir à la maison, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Luke : « proposition acceptée et validée, je te laisse travailler et je t'attends au ranch, alors ne traîne pas en rentrant. » s'approchant de lui et l'enlaça avant de partir.

Noah ressentit un vide, il aime tellement son petit Luke, alors deux jours sans lui, le temps va lui sembler long, tant d'évènements sont arrivés ces derniers mois, leur histoire peut avancer tranquillement sans embûches ou tout le contraire…

Samedi matin : arrivé à New York, Luke contacte Cindy comme prévu et se donnent rendez-vous à l'hôtel.

Luke : « Je suis tellement content de te revoir. » la prenant dans ses bras avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Cindy : « moi aussi, Luke, j'ai appris tout ce qui s'est passé pour Noah et toi, tu vas mieux ? demanda t-elle avec un regard inquiet »

Luke : « oui merci, rassure toi, je vais beaucoup mieux et Noah aussi, allez parlons de choses plus agréables. »

Cindy : « installe toi tranquillement et nous nous verrons après. »

Luke : « en tout cas merci de m'avoir invité, je suis super content d'être là et je vais pouvoir me détendre ».

Cindy : « on se voit tout à l'heure et ce soir : gala de charité et je donne un concert aussi. »

Luke : « je te retrouve au restaurant dans 1 heure. »

Une fois seul, Luke peut décompresser, car avec tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant, c'était difficile de faire le vide, valait mieux pour lui de quitter un peu sa ville et s'aérer dans une ville comme New York.

Tout le reste de la journée, Cindy et Luke discutèrent de la fondation, pour essayer de trouver le moyen d'obtenir des fonds, concernant le droit des gays et lesbiens et aussi pour les enfants en difficultés, l'après midi passa rapidement.

Ils décidèrent de continuer cette conversation le lendemain et aller se préparer pour le gala de charité et le concert à Madison Square Garden !

Luke téléphona à Noah pour lui raconter sa journée avec Cindy et la discussion concernant la fondation, Noah ravi lui dit combien il est fier de lui et aussi que c'est dur sans lui et qu'il a hâte de le voir, idem pour Luke bien entendu !!

Cependant ce que ne sait pas Luke, c'est dans la journée Cindy Lauper a invité Noah à les rejoindre le soir pour l'événement et une fois raccroché Noah partait pour New York, excité et heureux à l'idée de revoir Luke, tant la séparation est longue pour Noah, il était 17h00, il avait le temps de prendre l'avion et être là bas pour 21h00, il ferait son possible !

Après avoir pris le temps de se reposer, se détendre, prendre un bon bain, il était 20h passé, Luke finissait de se préparer quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte de chambre, il se dirigea vers la porte, ouvrit et grande surprise Noah face à lui.

Luke : « je dois rêver et je vais me réveiller, que fais tu là ? » demanda t-il

Noah : « ben, en fait….ha ! »

Luke réalisa à peine et n'attendit pas sa réponse et sauta dans les bras de Noah, tellement heureux de le voir, de le toucher et l'embrasser. Noah était magnifique en costume,

Noah explique le coup de fil de Cindy le matin et lui avait proposé de venir les rejoindre pour la soirée et le reste du week end.

Luke : « je t'aime et tu m'a manqué . »

Noah : « idem, j'étais tellement pressé de te voir aussi, tu es à croqué dans ton costume, nous avons pu le temps, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir te l'enlever et te rhabiller ensuite. » avec un sourire coquin

Luke : « j'ai eu la même idée que toi en ouvrant la porte, nous attendrons ce soir maintenant, nous allons être en retard. »

Une fois les émotions passés, direction le gala de charité, Luke et Noah arrivèrent main dans la main, magnifique à leurs habitudes et aperçurent Cindy, bien sûr embrassade et remerciement de la part de Nuke pour la surprise faite par Cindy.

Cindy : « Je suis heureuse de vous ensemble, j'avais envie de vous savoir présents, tous les deux ce soir pour cet événement important pour moi »

Noah : « Nous te remercions sincèrement et nous sommes ravis d'être là ce soir ».

Cindy : « Allez vous installer à votre table , nous nous verrons pendant la soirée ».

Le concert va commencer, Luke et Noah s'installent à leurs tables, regardent autour d'eux et constatent une chose : la salle est pleine, se regardent et se prennent la main. La musique démarre, ça va durer un peu plus d'une heure, Cindy aura même fait une dédicace pour eux avec leurs chansons *True Colors*, souvenirs et émotions pour Luke et Noah.

Standing ovation pour Cindy, tout le monde applaudit pendant cinq minutes sans interruption, émue, elle remercie chaleureusement son public, quelques caméras sont là des chaînes locales.

Les invités se rassoit et Cindy commence son discours, en expliquant le but de ce gala de bienfaisance : récolter des fonds pour les enfants atteints du sida, pour la recherche aussi, pouvoir construire des lieux d'accueil plus adaptés !

A ce moment là, Cindy souhaite présenter quelqu'un, un homme l'aidant beaucoup dans son combat, devenu un ami avec les années.

Cindy : « il ne souhaitait pas se faire connaître de cette façon, les discours devant une si grande assemblé, l'intimide beaucoup, mais pour moi il décidé de franchir le cap , il est influent à New York, c'est un publicitaire reconnu, travaillant à Pittsburgh, je vous demande d'accueillir et d'applaudir Brian Kinney _**(acteur principal de Queer As Folk)**_ ».

Brian se lève et s'avance pour monter sur le podium, un homme magnifiquement beau, et dégageant une présence ne pouvant échapper à personne dans la salle, une atmosphère très douce et agréable s'installe quand il s'approche du micro et commence à parler :

Brian : « Merci Cindy, de m'avoir invité, ça me touche beaucoup d'être là pour cet événement, et pour vous expliquer ma présence parmi vous, en effet j'aide Cindy à trouver des sponsors et fond pour l'association, nous créons aussi des slogans pour des campagnes de publicité et des affiches, nous recherchons encore des nouveaux clients, voilà Cindy est une très bonne amie, une personne généreuse, s'investissant pour aider les autres, alors ce soir, c'est à votre tour de faire un geste, et de nous aider dans ce combat, de ne pas laisser tomber les enfants en grandes difficultés, les soutenir ainsi que leurs familles ».

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements

Cindy se rapprochant du micro : « je te remercie du fond du cœur Brian ».

Il regarda dans la salle à ce moment là et aperçut Luke le dévisageant, Luke gêné d'avoir été vu, détourna la tête, Brian sourit, et se demanda pourquoi ses yeux ont été attiré directement vers Luke, il lui rappela une personne qui l'aima et aimer toujours passionnément.

Brian et Cindy s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent, il remercia tout le monde de la main et il fût applaudi pendant 5 minutes pour son discours émouvant !

Luke et Noah applaudirent aussi et furent complètement sous le charme mais surout Luke, vu les regards insistants de sa part à l'encontre de Brian.

Noah s'aperçut d'une chose à cet instant, Brian ne lâcha pas du regard son bien aimé et il fût vraiment mal à l'aise et très jaloux de l'avoir remarqué. Pendant ce temps là, Luke tomba de plus en plus sous le charme de Brian, celui ci à un regard tellement beau, profond et sensuel, il a cette impression, dont personne ne peut lui résister, il doit avoir une réputation de tombeur, à voir dont tout le monde l'admire ou le regarde, il a l'air d'être connu.

Cindy et Brian s'avancent vers eux, elle souhaite le présenter à Luke et Noah et surtout à Luke, car elle a l'idée que Brian pourrait travailler avec lui pour sa fondation.

Cindy : « Luke, Noah, je vous présente Brian Kinney, un ami de longue date ».

Brian : « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance », en leurs serrant la main et garda un peu plus longtemps la main de Luke, le regardant avec insistance.

Luke : « ravi aussi » répondit il souriant

Noah : « oui pareillement »

Le courant passa beaucoup trop bien entre Brian et Luke, l'atmosphère est pesante pour Noah, il se sentit seul d'un coup, horrible sensation.

Cindy expliqua leurs présences à Brian, Luke s'occupe d'une fondation et il serait bien de trouver un moment pour en discuter tous les deux et pourquoi travailler ensemble ! Noah regarda Brian et ensuite Luke, l'idée était intéressante pour la fondation mais pas du tout concernant une nouvelle rencontre, Noah était jaloux et ressentit un léger malaise.

Luke dévora des yeux Brian, et vice versa, n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Sensation troublante pour Luke, que m'arrive-t-il ?, car Noah est tout pour lui, il aime passionnément. Alors pourquoi dès qu'il pose les yeux sur Brian, il se sent attiré comme un aimant et ne peut plus s'en détacher ? il se sent tellement coupable et c'est tout nouveau pour lui, seul comptait à ses yeux Noah, c'est toujours le cas mais la rencontre de Brian Kinney va-t-elle se passer sans problème ?.

De son côté, Brian en joue énormément, en même temps, se sent fortement attiré, n'en restera pas là, le connaissant, il veut revoir Luke, pour discuter dans un premier temps de sa fondation et ensuite, juste tous les deux, apprendre à le connaître, toutefois il réalise que Noah est là et bien présent dans la vie de Luke, et ressent cet amour que lui avait eu pour Justin, il y a quelques années et toujours existant.

Il se surprend lui-même car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de bien être vis à vis de quelqu'un, depuis son histoire avec Justin, pendant quelques minutes, il ressent un grand vide, mais se reprend rapidement et regarde la salle comble et les invités dansaient!

La soirée se passe à merveille, Nuke se prennent la main, vont sur la piste de danse, se retrouver enfin seul avec Luke rassure Noah car il se sentait un peu mi de côté, d'ailleurs il en parle à Luke sur la piste de danse, son malaise vis à vis de Brian mais Luke rassure Noah, de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui même, ne croit pas en ses dernières phrases ? d'un coup il sent vraiment troublé, car il s'aperçoit que Brian est là et le regarde et ne le perd pas du regard une seconde.

Cindy les rejoint et invite Noah a dansé, ce qu'il accepte avec plaisir même avec un pincement de cœur de laisser Luke, rejoint rapidement par Brian.

Brian : « Alors tu peux m'en dire plus concernant ta fondation, Luke ? ».

Luke : « oui bien sûr, j'ai décidé de créer cette fondation pour Noah, car il avait envie d'aider les personnes en difficultés, nous nous occupons de trouver des fonds pour un nouveau projet qui me tient à cœur, les enfants malades, défavorisés ».

Brian : « C'est intéressant, cela rejoint l'association de Cindy, c'est une bonne action et nous devrons en discuter lors d'un rendez-vous, savoir comment je pourrais contribuer ».

Luke : « vous êtes intéressé pour qu'on puisse collaborer ensemble ?», demanda-t-il ?

Brian : « bien entendu, Cindy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je te tutoie et tu peux en faire autant, alors j'aimerais te donner un coup de pouce ».

Luke : très heureux, « merci beaucoup et j'accepte votre aide avec plaisir » répondit-il

Brian le dévora des yeux, et ne pouvait se détacher comme ça, il lui fallait une bonne raison, et elle arriva tout de suite en la présence de Noah, s'approchant de Luke, lui murmura quelque chose et l'embrassa. Brian, jaloux ? non juste envie de se mettre à la place de Noah et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tant l'envie augmenter à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Luke.

La soirée est vraiment magnifique, Cindy Lauper a réussi à récolter énormément de fonds, Luke en est certain, tellement fier d'être à ses côtés et reconnaît le chemin parcouru depuis cette belle rencontre avec Cindy.

Toutes ces pensées se mélangent, pourquoi ? tout simplement car il est en train discuter avec Brian et n'arrive pas à le laisser.

De temps en temps, il regarde Noah, celui-ci discute avec Cindy et d'autres personnalités comme le maire de New York, ou un scientifique venu discuter des progrès de la science concernant la maladie. Noah croise le regard de Luke, lui sourit et Luke ne peut s'empêcher de réaliser la chance de faire partie de la vie de Noah, il l'aime tellement…

Alors pourquoi ressent-il cette boule à l'estomac et des picotements dans tout le corps ? Il n'arrive pas à se l'avouer mais Brian lui fait beaucoup d'effet.

Brian est tellement beau et a un énorme charisme, son regard dégage de telle sensation, comme si Luke était la seule personne au monde, ce sentiment aussi d'être déshabillé de la tête au pied et bien plus encore…

Luke doit se ressaisir, il faut mettre un terme à la conversation et rejoindre Noah, et au plus vite mais un aimant l'empêche de le faire : prénommé Brian.

De son côté Brian s'amuse beaucoup, il a toujours aimé déstabiliser les gens, car il arrive généralement à obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaite.

Il constate son désir pour Luke, tout de suite, maintenant, envie de lui prendre la main, l'emmener loin et pouvoir lui faire l'amour, toute la nuit à en perdre la tête…

Depuis Justin, il a eu un nombre inqualifiable d'aventures, avait revu Justin à New York pour discuter de leur avenir, car ils s'étaient quittés difficilement avec une douleur insurmontable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, seulement après avoir mûrement réfléchi, Brian avait préféré laisser Justin continuer seul à NY, surtout penser à son avenir professionnel, car il est jeune et ça démarré très bien pour lui dans le monde de l'art et du dessin. Justin n'a pas eu le choix de laisser repartir Brian, tous les deux savaient que dans les années à venir, ils se reverraient et peut être pourront-il enfin vivre leur histoire…

En attendant, Brian s'apercevait qu'il pouvait encore plaire et profiter de la vie, d'avoir rencontré Luke, lui donnait encore plus envie, se sentait terriblement attiré par Luke, le trouvant beau, séduisant avec un regard et un sourire sublime.

N'étant pas dupe, Brian, voyait que Luke était intimidé et gêné depuis leur rencontre, donc il attendra de le revoir, mais ce soir, il ne se passera rien, si ça tenait à lui et seulement à lui, Brian aurait déjà kidnappé Luke pour lui faire vivre une de ses plus belles nuit…

Alors Brian communique son numéro de portable à Luke car mise à part l'attirance, il a envie de travailler avec lui pour sa fondation, souhaite l'aider et à déjà des idées à lui soumettre. Ils se serrent la main, se regardent avec beaucoup d'intensité et se contacteront dans les prochains jours.

Brian se retourne pour le regarder rejoindre Noah, celui-ci regarde Brian, sans sourire et fronçant les sourcils, l'air très agacé, mais Brian lui fait un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, avec son plus beau sourire, toujours aussi provocant et provocateur…

Luke et Noah décident de quitter la soirée car le dimanche, ils voudraient aller se balader et profiter de la ville. Ils remercient chaleureusement Cindy, Luke la reverra dans la soirée de dimanche pour discuter de la fondation et du gala de charité.

Pour ne pas gâcher la fin de la soirée, Noah décide ne pas parler pour l'instant de Brian, de l'attitude de Luke. Celui-ci est soulagé que Noah se soit pas aperçu de son malaise dû à sa rencontre avec Brian, Noah se doute de quelque chose, car Luke a été nerveux une bonne partie de la soirée et s'imagine la cause : Brian Kinney, Noah admet un point, Brian est bourré de charme et dégage une présence très importante. Toutefois, il espère que Luke ouvrira les yeux et qu'ils ne souffriront pas tous les deux, une nouvelle fois. Luke pense encore à Brian et commence à avoir une migraine car il trouve son attitude pas clair et parsemé de doutes…

Arrivé dans leur suite, ils sont épuisés, mais décident de prendre un bain ensemble, fera sans doute du bien à Luke, car il se sent tellement nerveux et inquiet, même si il est heureux de se retrouver en compagnie de Noah, son esprit vagabonde, non loin, vers un homme énigmatique et si attirant.

Noah appelle Luke, le rejoignant dans un bon bain chaud, dans les bras protecteur de Noah, une atmosphère agréable et apaisante. Luke continue à penser à Brian, c'est plus fort que lui, mais avec Noah, c'est sérieux et concret, il s'est tellement battu pour sauvegarder cet amour avec lui, alors Luke doit s'interdire de craquer ou de penser à une autre personne.

Noah commence à le masser et se sent plus relaxé et oublie tout pendant ces moments de tranquillité.

Luke très détendu, somnole, heureux à cet instant dans les bras de son bien aimé, bien entendu après ce moment parfait, la nuit ne peut pas se terminer sans une belle nuit d'amour intense et romantique, un partage de sentiment et de mots au creux de l'oreille, une si belle nuit étoilée…

Le jour se lève tout doucement, Noah ouvre les yeux, ébloui par un magnifique soleil, s'étirant et touchant la place vide mais encore chaude de Luke, quelle nuit sublime se dit-il, se tournant vers la gauche, découvre Luke en train de le dévorer des yeux, Noah se lève, s'approche et l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour lui dire bonjour, et découvre le petit déjeuner sur la table, avec des centaines de pétales de roses rouges éparpillées, avec un copieux repas, car comme lui explique Luke, la nuit lui a fait perdre beaucoup de calories et meurt de faim, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et son plus beau sourire !!

Ils dévorent tout en discutant de la soirée, de Cindy Lauper, programment aussi les sorties d'aujourd'hui. Noah a appris avec le temps et les mois passés avec Luke, de protéger tous ces moments merveilleux avec lui, alors que dans un coin de sa tête et de son cœur, il aimerait parler de Brian, de cette connexion trop forte entre eux, mais préfère se taire et attendre de rentrer, et d'en parler au bon moment. Du coin de l'œil, Luke s'aperçoit que Noah est pensif, mais n'a pas envie de savoir pourquoi, peut être qu'au fond de lui, il a des déjà des doutes…

Il est temps d'aller se préparer, direction Central Park pour un pique nique, visiter différents quartiers, faire du shopping, car ils sont d'accord tous les deux sur le fait qu'ils doivent absolument renouvellement leurs vêtements avec un côté « mode » voire « fashion ». Ensuite en fin de journée, retrouver Cindy à l'hôtel pour finaliser leurs conversations par rapport à la fondation et surtout se dire au revoir.

La journée passe très vite, Luke décide d'appeler Lily et Holden pour donner de leur nouvelle et raconter tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ce merveilleux week end enfin presque tout. Lily est tellement ravie et fière de son fils, chemin souvent semé d'embûche, il a toujours su se relever ! Une fois raccroché, ils rejoignent Cindy à la réception de l'hôtel et vont dans un restaurant assez chic de l'Upper East Side, pour dîner.

Elle leur explique que le gala de charité a obtenu beaucoup d'argent, a trouvé différents sponsors et des aides aussi d'anonymes. Continuer son combat, aider le maximum d'enfants atteints du sida et leurs familles. Ils la félicitent chaleureusement, elle fait tellement de manifestations et concerts depuis des années pour aider la communauté « gays et lesbiens », les personnes malades, mais ce n'est pas fini, et personne ne doit baisser les bras et continuer à se battre contre tous les préjugés…

Le serveur apporte le dessert et soudain Luke tourne la tête, comme un pressentiment et à l'entrée, il ne voit pas le visage de la personne, juste le sourire et ensuite les yeux, Brian vient d'arriver et se dirige vers lui, enfin vers Cindy. Luke a les mains moites, transpire, hallucine lui-même de son état un peu trop euphorique.

Cindy enlace Brian et le remercie aussi pour la soirée, ses dons et son aide pour le gala, Brian l'a aussi présenté a des gens influents. Noah se lève pour lui serrer la main, avec un regard insistant qui ne présage rien de bon, en tout cas Noah est très perplexe et n'a aucune confiance en Brian. Celui ci se retourne vers Luke, se serrent la main, le restaurant est soudainement vide, ils ne quittent pas du regard, Luke entend qu'on l'appelle, sursaute et revient dans la réalité, Noah lui précise qu'ils doivent partir pour prendre leur avion, et oui il le faut, partir, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…

Brian est d'un seul coup contrarié, il pensait certainement passer une soirée avec Luke mais s'était sans compter sur la présence de Noah. Celui ci bouille au fond de lui, jaloux, il prend la main de Luke, ensuite le prend par la taille en regardant Brian, Noah a pris beaucoup d'assurance ces derniers mois, un face à face, mettant mal à l'aise Luke et Cindy pendant quelques secondes paraissant des heures. Pour faire redescendre la tension assez palpable, Cindy prend dans ses bras Luke, et lui dit que son Luciano va beaucoup lui manquer mais se reverront bientôt, ensuite dit au revoir à Noah, très ému aussi. Brian se tourne vers Luke et l'informe qu'il le contactera dans les prochains jours pour discuter de la fondation, Luke acquiesce, sourit, avec tout l'espoir que Brian entrevoit, une prochaine rencontre, il en est certain maintenant. Noah hoche la tête en signe de salut à Brian, quitte le restaurant avant Luke pour respirer l'air frais de la soirée, il aimerait hurler d'un seul coup, il se sent terriblement jaloux et en colère contre Brian et aussi un peu envers Luke, il est à fleur de peau mais la pression redescend. Un taxi les attend pour récupérer leurs affaires à l'hôtel et prendre leur avion pour rentrer.

Cindy et Brian se retrouvent autour d'un verre, discutent et elle lui précise de ne pas jouer avec le feu concernant Luke, de ne pas les ennuyer avec Noah, elle s'est aperçut de son petit jeu, et surtout le plus inquiétant : Luke est pour le moins sensible à son charme. Alors elle lui demande de ne pas briser leur couple. Brian soupire, quoi répondre ? oui il a complètement craqué pour Luke, le trouve attirant et bien plus encore ? le dire à haute voix, signifierai que c'est bien réel, et préfère le silence. Brian rassure Cindy, explique qu'il ne fera rien pour faire souffrir Luke et Noah. Il essaye de s'en convaincre même Cindy n'y croit absolument pas mais lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Elle comprend sa souffrance depuis sa séparation avec Justin car sous ses airs « je n'aime personne », il était fou de son beau blond au sourire hypnotique ! Elle tente de lui demander de ses nouvelles, Justin va bien, il a eu au téléphone récemment, il travaille sur une nouvelle exposition, l'inauguration se fera cette année.

Brian parle avec beaucoup de passion de Justin même si il ne veut pas le montrer, surtout avec ces quatre dernières années, Brian a multiplié les conquêtes sans pour autant oublier l'amour de sa vie, sans cesser de penser à lui.

Pendant ce temps là, l'avion vient de décoller pour Nuke, direction Oakdale, surtout retrouver le ranch, car entre temps, la grand mère de Luke a décidé de partir quelques temps en voyages comme l'Italie, la Grèce et terminer par la France avec un groupe d'amis. Alors le bonheur pour eux d'avoir un lieu intime en attendant d'avoir leur appartement.

Luke se trouve à côté du hublot et pense à ce week-end, tous les évènements ; de temps en temps, il regarde Noah endormi, en se disant : il est beau, je l' aime et je ne doit pas tout gâcher. En effet, il pense trop souvent à sa rencontre avec Brian, son regard transperçant et descendant le long du dos, comme une décharge, de milliers de volts. Il s'en veut de penser à Brian, côté professionnel, Luke reconnaît son talent, il a eu le temps de faire quelques recherches, à Pittsburgh, c'est quelqu'un de d'apprécier et respecté dans le milieu de la publicité, donc travailler à ses côtés pour sa fondation serait un énorme avantage pour lui. Luke a remarqué l'attitude de Noah vis à vis de Brian, et cela peut se comprendre. Il est perdu, il veut faire souffrir personne. Pour le moment, il attendra un peu avant de rappeler Brian, résistera-t-il ?

Noah se réveille, se rapproche de Luke, le prenant dans ses bras, l'embrasse tendrement, l'avion ne va pas tarder à atterrir. De son côté, Noah attend d'être rentrer pour discuter ouvertement à Luke, surtout ne pas s'énerver, ne pas avoir de conclusion hâtive, mais il a une boule au ventre, car il s'imagine le perdre et ne peut le supporter, tous les événements passés, les ont rapprochés plus que tout, ont réussi à faire face à plusieurs épreuves, alors pourquoi se faire du mal, encore ? c'est trop douloureux d'y penser, il se sent ému à cet instant et se détourne de Luke pour reprendre sa place avant l'atterrissage.

Luke remarque l'air tracassé de Noah, il se sent responsable, il s'inquiète, attendons d'être à la maison et une conversation s'imposera certainement, même réflexion faite par Noah.

A l'aéroport, un comité les attend, les parents de Luke, ses sœurs et son petit frère, Il est content de l'accueil mais en même temps, il aurait préféré rentrer directement, car il est tendu, stressé et fatigué. Noah lui de son côté est ravi de les voir, c'est devenu une famille pour lui et pour la famille Snyder aussi.

Direction le Ranch, encore une journée ensoleillé déjà au petit matin, pour un bon petit déjeuner que Lily avait préparer avant d'aller les chercher, en attendant de se retrouver seul avec Noah, il ne fait rien voir de son impatience, car il avait pas spécialement envie de voir du monde en ce début de journée. Luke et Holden discutent du séjour et Noah est devant avec Lily et les filles, rejoignant la voiture. Luke sent son portable vibré, regarde, ne reconnaît pas le numéro, un sms disant « heureux de t'avoir rencontré, j'espère que c'est réciproque, à bientôt, Brian Kinney ». Luke range tout de suite son portable, pourquoi est-il aussi heureux et excité ? doit-il répondre ? oui mais pas tout de suite…

Brian n'attendait pas de réponse en retour mais il sait qu'il aura des nouvelles, bientôt. Avant de ranger son portable, une envie d'appeler Justin, mais abandonne l'idée, pas tout de suite, monte dans sa voiture, direction Pittsburgh, retrouver sa ville, son loft, et tous ses amis, en premier Mickaël, son meilleur ami, tenant toujours son magasin et continue en correspondance avec Justin, sa Bd « RAGE », Ben son mari, gardant la forme malgré sa séroposivité, il tient le coup, leur couple fonctionne à merveille, Brian est vraiment heureux pour eux.

Leur fils «adoptif » Hunter, a terminé ses études et travail pour l'instant dans l'agence de Brian, le monde de la publicité lui plaît, il est assez créatif, de toute façon, il a gardé contact avec Justin, pour l'aider de temps en temps et avoir des conseils, avec les années, ils se sont liés d'amitiés. Debbie est toujours aussi envahissante avec son entourage, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, elle vit à présent avec Karl Orvath, ancien inspecteur, elle travaille à mi-temps au restaurant, et continue à militer pour les droits des « gays et lesbiennes », soutenue aussi par Jennifer Taylor, la mère de Justin, toujours dans l'immobilier et a des aventures de temps en temps depuis son divorce. Sinon Ted travaille toujours pour Brian comme comptable et vit désormais avec Blake, le bonheur total. Enfin Emmett a ouvert sa propre boutique de prêt à porter, continue de faire de l'évènementiel pour les mariages, conférences, etc…, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il revoit Drew Boyd, le footballeur.

Lindsay et Mélanie vivent toujours au Canada, Brian voit son fils Gus à chaque vacances scolaires, il a tellement grandi, a 12 ans, il devient aussi beau que son père. Tant de choses et d'évènements se sont passés ces dernières années, des bons et des mauvais moments, mais il reconnaît qu'il se sent très bien entourés même si lui, il n'a pas toujours été facile avec tout le monde. Il s'est plongé à corps perdu dans le travail, afin d'oublier sa souffrance et son manque, son désespoir de l'avoir laissé partir, c'était la meilleure solution, si difficile qu'elle soit à présent.

Depuis 2 jours, il a retrouvé un peu de sens à sa vie, dû à une jolie rencontre ; Luke Snyder, pourtant jeune mais peu importe, il se sent fortement attiré. Il le trouve très engagé et impliqué dans sa fondation.

Brian a déjà des idées à lui soumettre, alors quoi qu'il arrive, il fera tout pour le revoir et il le sait, la deuxième rencontre se fera plus vite que prévu, il le ressent. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas équitable et honnête vis à vis de Noah, il n'y peux rien, il n'a jamais été raisonnable quand c'est une question de sentiment se dit-il alors que la voiture file vers le chemin de son home sweet home…

Au ranch, tout le monde discutent, rient autour du petit déjeuner. Luke semble ailleurs, Noah lui prend la main, lui glisse au creux de l'oreille combien il l'aime avec son plus beau sourire. A l'inverse d'être à ce moment précis avec Noah, il est tiraillé, angoissé car il a envie de répondre à Brian et même d'entendre sa voix, il est littéralement paumé et assailli de doutes sur lui même. Il se doutait aussi, qu'en fin de journée, Noah et lui auraient une discussion, à propos du Week End et de Brian.

Voilà tout le monde vient de quitter le Ranch. Il se retrouvent enfin seul, dans le salon, devant la télé. Il semble que ce soit le bon moment pour discuter ouvertement alors Noah se retourne et dit :

Noah - « J'aimerais te parler »

Luke – « Oui, bien sûr, de quoi veut-tu parler ? ».

Noah – « C'est assez délicat, ne le prends pas mal, c'est au sujet de Brian Kinney »

Luke- « Ma rencontre avec Brian ? » assez nerveux et dérangé, car il attendait cette conversation depuis le retour de New York

Noah- « Tu sais très bien ce dont je parles, il t'a tourné autour pendant ces deux jours et tu n'étais pas insensible, alors dis moi ? que se passe-t-il ? dois-je m'inquiéter ? ou je me fais seulement des idées ? »

Luke- « Tu te fais des idées en effet, oui nous avons sympathisé avec Brian, je dois reconnaître qu'il a beaucoup de charme, il est beau, mais ne voit pas le mal partout, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du tout. »

Il s'approcha de Noah, le prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement.

Luke- « Je t'aime Noah, tu es le seul dans mon cœur ».

Noah- « Moi aussi, je t'aime et je tiens à toi, tu as beau me rassurer, je mets quelques réserves sur les intentions de Brian, tu vas le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luke- « Pour le travail, la fondation, c'est important pour moi, il est très bon dans son domaine et j'ai besoin de connaître ses idées ou ses futurs projets. »

Noah- « Ce week end m'a rendu nerveux vis à vis de lui et inquiet même si tu me dis le contraire, car je suis sûr, Brian est intéressé par toi, il essaiera et ne va pas en rester là . » Il soupira et secoua la tête, d'un air peiné.

Luke- « Pourquoi veut tu qu'il se passe quelque chose, nous allons nous revoir pour le travail, tout simplement, alors s'il te plaît, arrête d'être nerveux et calme toi ».

Noah- « Je ne suis pas nerveux, c'est juste une constatation et tu réagirai pareil, si tu étais à ma place, je ne veux pas recommencer à être malheureux ou à douter de toi ».

Noah grimaça au bout de la pièce, avec sa mine boudeuse, Luke soupira aussi, s'avança vers lui, l'enlaça de nouveau, pensa-t-il vraiment ses dernières phrases ? il n'était pas complètement sûr de lui et de ses propos, comment le dire à Noah ? Cette connexion avec Brian, être troublé, attiré, envie de le revoir, l'appeler… Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas faire ça à Noah, nous nous aimons tellement, c'est évident, alors pourquoi ?

Noah- « Je vais me préparer pour aller en cours et ce soir je travail au Jave, tu as prévu quoi de ton côté ? »

Luke- « JE vais aller voir Lucinda pour discuter de mon nouveau projet, ma mère doit nous rejoindre, ensuite je viendrais te faire un bizou et prendre un café, travailler aussi sur mon blog, en attendant la fin de ton service, ça te convient comme programme ? »

Noah- Oui, c'est parfait surtout la fin, répond-t-il avec un grand sourire

Luke- « Si tu continues à me sourire comme tu le fais, tu vas être très en retard à tes cours, voire même absent, alors sauve toi, te préparer ».

Une heure plus tard, Noah parti, Luke rangea toutes leurs affaires, pris une bonne douche pour se mettre en forme, car il se sentait complètement vidé et fatigué, physiquement et moralement, nerveux aussi, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop.

Luke composa un numéro, ça sonne, une fois, deux fois :

« oui allo ? »

Luke- « Brian , bonjour c'est Luke Snyder ».

Brian- « Bonjour Luke, comment va tu ?

Luke- « Oui je vais bien, nous sommes bien rentré, fatigué, mais des souvenirs plein la tête. Je voulais te remercier pour ton message, la tête en ébullition, car même au téléphone, sa voix est magnifique, cela m'empêchera certainement de raccrocher même la conversation terminé » se disait-il.

Brian- « Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien, justement je pensais à toi, j'apprécie vraiment d'avoir fait ta connaissance et je ne te cache pas que j'ai envie de te revoir, avec le temps tu apprendras une chose, je suis très direct, alors qu'en penses tu ? »

Il a toujours aimé mettre les gens mal à l'aise, il a envie de tester Luke, car il est ravi d'avoir eu son appel, et au téléphone, son envie de lui et le revoir est toujours la même.

Luke- assez gêné « Oui, justement je voulais savoir, si nous pouvions nous revoir concernant la fondation, en discuter ? »

Brian- « Bien entendu, comme nous l'avions prévu, j'ai très envie de te revoir aussi » en décrochant un sourire de victoire

Luke- « Brian, c'est professionnel, je suis en couple avec Noah et tu le sais, je suis direct aussi et ça évite les malentendus, c'est juste professionnel ».

Brian- soupirant « allons droit au but, Luke, tu m'intéresses, tu le sais très bien, moi de mon côté, je t' attire, tu as envie de te tester en te demandant ce qui t'arrive et tu ne peux échapper à ton destin ou tes désires, alors procédons dans l'ordre, en premier lieu, nous allons nous revoir dans un but professionnel, je voudrais aussi rencontrer les personnes partenaires avec toi sur ton projet, après on avisera, ça te va ? »

Luke- « d'accord, désolé d'avoir été si direct ».

Brian- « Direct ? oui en effet, mais ça me plait et je te sens nerveux, c'est bon signe, tu m'attires et je n'abandonnerai pas Luke, maintenant tu peux faire machine arrière et je t'enverrai un de mes assistants car je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tomber, ni la fondation ».

Luke- « non ! répondit-il trop vite, avec une boule au ventre.

« je veux que ce soit toi et pas une autre personne, je te rappelle demain pour fixer une date, à bientôt Brian ».

Brian- « Oui à très bientôt, Luke et j'attends ton appel » raccrocha de très bonne humeur.

Brian avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre eux, doit-il penser à Noah, c'est vrai, il a trouvé sympathique, agréable, pas mal physiquement, ils s'aiment ces deux là, c'est flagrant, avant il ne se posait pas autant de question, faire souffrir ou non, avec les années, ce serait il assagi ? Non pas du tout, pas de prise de tête, pourquoi changerai-t-il ? Si il doit avoir une relation, alors une relation naîtra entre Luke et lui.

Pour le moment, il était déjà 18 heures, plus le temps de passer à l'agence, alors il travaillerait un peu chez lui, faire le point par téléphone avec sa secrétaire et Ted. Ce soir tout le monde se retrouveraient au Babylon Resurrection ! Il y a 4 ans, un incendie criminel avait tout détruit, bilan 4 morts (dont une amie de Mélanie et Lindsay) et 67 blessés, concernant la proposition 14 à l' époque. Brian avait vraiment cru perdre Justin cette nuit là.

Brian anéanti pensait à la fin d'une aventure, le terrain devait être utilisé pour un centre commercial mais après réflexion, il a refusé, s'est battu et a obtenu gain de cause et a tout reconstruit. Un lieu d'échange, de rencontres, danser, s'éclater, devait renaître, alors Babylon Resurrection a ouvert ses portes. A l'entrée, en hommage, des photos des disparus sont accrochés, les clients peuvent écrire des mots sur les murs à l'entrée, en souvenirs de leurs passages dans ce lieu.

La nuit la fête est de rigueur et la journée, Brian autorise des anniversaires, des enterrements de vies de jeunes filles ou garçons, et célébrer des unions gays et lesbiens même si ce n'est pas officiel, pour le plaisir !

Brian se prépare, a envie de faire la fête, de boire, danser et finir avec un ou deux beaux mecs rencontrés en soirée et les ramener chez lui

Sur ce point, il ne changerai pas. Une personne comprenait son besoin de plaire en permanence, de faire aucune concession, il se retourne, va vers la chambre, ferme les yeux et revoit Justin sur le lit, dans la douche, ou en train de dessiner pour sa BD.

La douleur se lit sur son visage, revient à la réalité. Il se dirige vers sa chambre, ouvre un tiroir, un petit écrin est là, n'a pas bougé depuis 4 ans, referme, prend ses clés et se décide à partir rejoindre la bande.

Luke discute avec sa grand mère et sa mère, raconte encore une fois son week end, Cindy, la gala, la soirée et sa rencontre avec Brian.

Luke- « Je voudrais travailler avec Brian Kinney, c'est un grand publicitaire, il vit à Pittsburgh, son agence « Kinnetik » aussi se trouve là bas, il voyage beaucoup, il aimerait vous rencontrer toutes les deux, pour vous présenter son agence et discuter de ses idées pour mon futur projet.

Lily- « C'est intéressant, une opportunité à saisir, en plus il connaît Cindy et ont travaillé ensemble, donc c'est une bonne référence ».

Lucinda : « Chéri, j'aimerais me faire mon idée avant de se précipiter, il doit me convaincre avant tout, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Luke- « Oui je te comprends et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire et tu auras une bonne impression le concernant ».

Il devait se calmer dans ses propos, surtout que Lily et Lucinda remarquent vite les choses !

Lucinda- « Rencontrons le rapidement, nous serons fixé. Sinon comment va Noah ? » demanda-t-elle

Luke- « Il va très bien, il est au Java et d'ailleurs je vais aller le rejoindre, ensuite nous nous ferons certainement une soirée sympa au ranch ».

Lily- « Tu as raison mon chéri, je voulais vous inviter mais je pense que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver ».

Après les derniers évènements, Lily et Holden avait eu peur pour sa vie et celle de Noah, elle était tout le temps inquiète mais ne voulait pas lui montrer.

Luke- « Merci maman, tu es toujours aussi compréhensible, avec papa, tout va bien maintenant ? »

Lily-« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de mieux en mieux, chaque jour, nous réapprenons à vivre ensemble et se redécouvrir, de vrais adolescents . »

Lucinda et Luke se regardèrent et sourirent en même temps. Luke s'approcha de sa mère et l'enlaça très fort, émue, Lily se blottit dans ses bras, en réalisant combien son fils avait grandi, devenu un homme mature, il était épanoui, voire trop depuis son retour de New York, elle avait pressenti quelque chose quand Luke s'était empressé de parler de Brian Kinney, trop de compliments, alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés deux fois.

Elle avait hâte de le voir en espérant qu'elle se tromper et devait arrêter de s'inquiéter sans arrêt.

Luke- « Les filles, je vous ai laissé un dossier sur la table, j'ai rencontré différentes personnes pendant la soirée, intéressé par la fondation, donné des fonds, nous rencontrer aussi. Vous me donnerez votre opinion et si les idées vous plaisent et je vous tiens au courant demain, pour prendre rendez-vous avec Brian Kinney.

Lily- « Pas de problème, mon chéri, je vais lire ce dossier et nous nous voyons demain. »

Luke- « Allez bye maman, grand mère, embrasse papa et toute la petite famille . »

Il appellera Brian demain, ne veut rien précipiter même si il pense à lui ou à envie de l'entendre, ce n'est pas raisonnable, pourra-t-il résister longtemps ? C'est juste passager ? Le fait de voir qu'un homme aussi beau et enivrant que Brian puisse s'intéresser à lui ? De nombreuses questions lui montent à la tête, sans interruption.

Noah est au bar, en train de servir des étudiants il va s'installer dans un coin, lui fait signe de la main, décide de travailler sur son portable, il a crée un blog, concernant les droits « gays et lesbiens », suivre l'actualité, mettre des articles des témoignages d'hommes ou de femmes, comment gèrent ils leurs homosexualités, comment ne pas se sentir rejeter et se soutenir contre les homophobes. Il constate qu'il a de nombreux messages, donc pas mal de boulot pour cette de fin de journée, il traitera le plus urgent.

Noah s'approche de Luke, l'embrasse tendrement et amoureusement, il l'aime comme un fou, le regarde avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Ils forment un très beau couple, seulement depuis leur dernière conversation, Noah est toujours sur ses gardes et n'ose pas demander à Luke, si il a fixé ou non un rendez-vous avec Brian, effrayé tout simplement, il ne comprend pas pourquoi, se met il dans tout ses états, c'est peut être le prénom, se dit-il ironiquement en lui-même, mauvais souvenirs, je dois chasser ses idées noires de ma tête et avoir davantage confiance en Luke.

Noah- « Alors comment vont Lucinda et Lily ? Tu leur as apporté de bonnes nouvelles pour la fondation ? »

Luke- « Elles vont très bien, ravies pour toutes les promesses de dons obtenues pendant la soirée, des clients potentiels ou sponsors, le projet : financer la construction d'un grand chalet, pour les enfants atteints du VIH, entourés de leur famille, un lieu pour se retrouver à n'importe quel moment de l'année, créer aussi un air de jeux et faire des activités sportives, donc tout l'aide me sera fortement utile ».

Noah- « Ouah, quelle surprise ! Tu avais été vague sur projet, il avait été question de maison d'accueil, c'est une merveilleuse idée, je suis si fier de toi » lui prenant la main.

Luke- « Merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à toi aussi, tu m'aides à avancer chaque jour. J'aimerais un parrain, je vais appeler Cindy pour avoir son avis, maintenant tout est clair dans ma tête et de l'avoir autant vu s'investir ce week end, je me sens pousser des ailes et j'ai envie de faire bouger les choses ».

Noah- « Oui je te comprend, tant de choses doit changer et surtout nous devons nous faire entendre. J'ai bientôt terminé, tu veux aller au cinéma avant de rentrer ? » proposa-t-il

Luke- « Bonne idée, je travaille sur mon blog en t'attendant ».

Avant d'aller au Babylon R, toute la bande se retrouve au Woody's, tous les yeux toujours braqué sur Brian se dirigeant vers le billard, habillé en pantalon noir et tee shirt blanc, il est indéniablement sexy et obsédant. Il sourit, s'approche, enlace Mickaël, comme à son habitude, l'embrasse tendrement, faisant la même chose avec Ben.

Brian- « Pas de jaloux ! »

Ben- « Tu es fatiguant Brian, heureusement que je te connais maintenant »

Il est toujours dans la provocation, mais avec les années Ben s'est habitué et l'apprécie, ils ont réussi à construire une solide amitié malgré les débuts difficiles de leur relation. Brian ne changera jamais son attitude vis-à-vis de Mickaël, tous les deux c'est « à la vie, à la mort », non plutôt « à la mort, à la vie » comme dit si bien Brian.

Tout le monde est présent, son équipe de choc, ses amis toujours là, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, Ted et Blake, Emmett et Drew, Hunter, d'ailleurs toujours célibataire, il a eu des aventures mais rien de sérieux, je devrais lui présenter une nana ou un mec, même les deux, je devrais lui soumettre l'idée, il m'enverrai me faire foutre avec mes idées à la con !

Hunter- « Alors ce week end à New York ? Raconte nous

Brian- « Excellent séjour, j'ai obtenu de nombreux contacts et avis favorables pour travailler avec Kinnetic, des futurs clients, nous en reparlerons demain en réunion. Cindy va très bien, son gala de charité a été une totale réussite et a obtenu énormément de dons ».

Emmett- « Coté fun et plaisir, tu t'es barricadé dans ta chambre d'hôtel à mater les rediffusions des feux de l'amour ou tu as joué aux flippers toute la nuit avec de beau new yorkais ? »

En attente de sa réponse, tout le monde se marraient et reconnaissaient bien là l'humour d'Emmett.

Brian- « J'ai croqué le fruit défendu samedi soir dans une boite branché, j'y suis allé après la soirée, les new yorkais sont de bons crus, sensuel et alléchant, ensuite je me suis fait… »

Mickaël- « Oui Brian, nous avons bien compris, tu n'as rien d'autre à nous raconter que tes ébats sexuels et pervers ? » en faisant un clin d'œil à Ben.

Brian : « En effet j'ai rencontré quelqu'un pendant le gala, un ami de Cindy ».

Un silence s'installa et les regards devinrent lourds de sous entendus.

Brian- « Ben quoi, ce n'est pas l'annonce du siècle, il ne s'est rien passé, en tout cas pas encore, Luke Snyder, très beau mec. Je vais travailler avec lui, il s'occupe d'une fondation : les enfants défavorisés et malades aussi, en parallèle, il organise des manifs, des réunions, pour les droits des « gays et lesbiens ». Il a besoin d'une aide sur le côté publicité, affiches et sponsors. Son projet me plaît et j'ai envie de le soutenir. Vous aurez l'occasion de le rencontrer, je dois aller le voir prochainement mais je lui demanderai aussi de venir à l'agence pour présenter l'équipe ».

Ted- « Pour avoir décidé de travailler aussi vite avec lui, il a vraiment dû te faire bonne impression, intellectuellement et physiquement, en bref te taper dans l'œil et te le taper aussi ! »

Brian- « Il est déjà en couple, mais il ne me laisse pas de marbre, au contraire, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il a envie de moi autant que moi de lui ! »

Blake- « Tu vas encore semer la zizanie dans leur couple, tu es vraiment sans cœur ! »

Brian- : « Tu veux un peu de cristal ? Comme ça tu me fouteras la paix et tu arrêtera de me faire chier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai, j'ai craqué sur son joli minois, je n'ai pas dis que j'allais m'enfuir et me marier avec lui »

Blake- : « Te marier ? Oui c'est sur, tu préfères rester seul, le restant de ta vie et faire souffrir les autres, en attendant un miracle concernant Justin. Tu attends quoi pour enfin lui dire, depuis 4 ans, tu ne souhaites qu'une chose : LUI ? »

Tout le monde se sentait gêné par les remarques de Blake et un silence s'installa.

Brian- « Eh bien, quel rébellion, pour un ancien camé ! Tu t'en sors bien, c'est tellement facile de juger les autres, toutefois les autres ont l'air d'accord avec toi, vu les regards. Beau discours. En tout cas va te faire foutre, seront mes quatre mots pour toi ! Réponda-t-il en s'éloignant au bar, une douleur persistante à la tête ».

Mickaël le rejoignit et mit une main sur son épaule, en guise de soutien.

Brian- « Il a marqué un point, je suis et je resterai seul, et j'ai rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet ».

Mickaël- « Blake ne disait pas ça en mal, on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, à force de brûler la vie comme tu le fais, les conséquences peuvent être grave. Et ce Luke, tu as vraiment craqué ? »

Brian- « Oui pour des tas de raisons, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de prendre mon pied avec différents mecs, c'est sûr je vais le revoir et rapidement, je m'en contre fou des conséquences ».

Mickaël le fixa toujours avec la même tendresse, et surtout de l'amour, car Brian Kinney reste et restera Brian Kinney, son meilleur ami et l'aimera toujours malgré ses choix.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe et direction Babylon R, pour une soirée de transe et de débauche.

Luke et Noah rentrèrent du cinéma, calme et détendu, ils sont allés voir « une nuit au musée 2 »

Noah- « Bon film, Ben Stiller est toujours aussi drôle ! »

Luke- « Oui totalement. Alors qui gère la préparation du repas ce soir ? » s'approchant diaboliquement de Noah, l'embrassa tendrement au creux de son cou.

Noah- « Tu sais t'y prendre quand tu désire quelque chose, je veux bien préparer le repas à une condition : le dessert doit dépasser toutes mes espérances » lourd de sous entendus de sa part, avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

Luke- « C'était prévu au programme, un dessert plein de douceur et de saveur ».

Main dans la main, ils arrivèrent au ranch, Holden était là à s'occuper des chevaux. Il était heureux de constater du bonheur de son fils avec Noah, ils respiraient la sérénité et surtout l'amour.

Au début, il dût reconnaître son inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité de son fils, c'était nouveau pour lui en tant que père, idem pour Lily, toutefois avec le temps et la compréhension, il a adhéré complètement et son fils était heureux, c'était le plus important, le bonheur de Luke, tout comme Noah, considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille Snyder.

Holden- « Alors les garçons, tout va bien ? »

Luke- « Salut papa, oui nous rentrons du cinéma et Noah va nous préparer le repas »

Noah- « Bonsoir Holden, il ne me laisse pas le choix, sinon je suis condamné à dormir dans l'écurie ! »

Holden- « Je te comprends, Lily me fait les mêmes menaces, la mère et le fils, de vrais bourreaux » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Luke- « Je peux faire à manger si tu préfères » dit-il

avec une mine boudeuse, faisant craquer Noah et s'approcha :

« En fait, j'ai envie de passer au dessert tout de suite ! »

Luke rougit un peu car son père était à côté et Noah éclata de rire, Holden aussi, ce dernier prît congé pour retrouver Lily et les enfants.

Noah enleva son blouson, voulu aller préparer le dîner mais Luke lui emboîta le pas dans la cuisine, lui prit la main et se dirigèrent dans le salon, il le regarda et lui murmura :

« J'ai envie de commencer aussi par le dessert » Noah lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

Ils se déshabillèrent doucement en se regardant dans les yeux, en espérant faire durer le plaisir, Noah caressa son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux, l'embrassa avec tellement de fougue et d'excitation, Luke se sentît transporté, son corps brûlé de la tête au pied. Ils firent l'amour avidement, sensuellement, jusque tard dans la nuit, ils s'endormirent, enlacés, sur le tapis du salon.

Luke se réveilla le premier, l'horloge affiché 4h00 du matin, il était affamé. Noah endormi, il lui caressa les cheveux.

Il grignota des biscuits, dans quelques heures, il préparait un bon petit déjeuner pour l'homme de sa vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, de nombreux messages en attente, un de Casey pour confirmer une sortie durant le prochain week end, ensuite le patron d'une entreprise de construction pour son futur projet et le dernier était de Brian Kinney pour prendre des nouvelles et avoir une confirmation pour un rendez-vous et souhaiter se déplacer vendredi matin et il attendait une réponse rapidement.

Pendant quelques heures, Luke n'avait pas pensé à Brian, à cet instant tout remontait à la surface : la rencontre, la soirée, les regards, ses yeux, sa bouche, lui tout entier. Il recommencer à divaguer, ça devait cesser, avant de commettre une erreur irréparable.

« J'ai envie de travailler avec lui » se parlant à lui-même.

De toute façon il ne se passera rien, mais c'est impossible de continuer à penser à lui, voire même fantasmer alors si Brian tente une approche ou plus, je le stopperai direct, c'est facile à dire.

Il se retourna, Noah dormait profondément. Il le comblait de bonheur, alors pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ou tenter une nouvelle expérience. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Noah, il aimait tellement.

Noah s'était rendu compte de quelque chose entre eux, il souffrait de ça et n'avait pas confiance en Brian, c'est compréhensif.

« Je dois cesser de penser à Brian, je l'appellerai demain pour confirmer le rendez-vous, et lui répéter, ne pas être intéressé par ses sous entendus ou ses tentatives de séduction, lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute » se dit-il, je dois m'en convaincre et surtout convaincre le beau et ténébreux Brian Kinney.

Le Babylon R était plein à craquer, ils sont tombés sur le bon soir, pour aller s'éclater car c'est soirée mousse !

Brian planait complètement pour ne pas changer les habitudes, ce besoin de mettre son esprit en « stand by », ne plus penser à Justin, l'espace d'une soirée. Il devrait l'appeler, juste l'entendre ou prendre des nouvelles, faire semblant d'aller bien, malgré tout, sa vie ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant : son travail, la fête, les mecs, la défonce, mais l'essentiel est-il présent dans sa vie ?

Brian aura mis cinq ans à avouer ses sentiments à Justin, lui dire je t'aime, souhaitant se marier avec lui. Faudra-t-il attendre encore des années pour lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir ?

Toutes ses réflexions se passaient dans sa tête et aussi dans la backroom, il prenait du bon temps depuis 1 heure, il vit Mickaël s'approcher :

Mickaël- « Brian, viens danser au lieu de rester ici une bonne partie de la soirée, vide toi le corps autrement.

Brian- « Je t'emmerde, je ne me savais pas surveillé et chronométré » répondit-t-il avec son plus beau sourire. « J'ai presque terminé, laisse moi, humm, cinq minutes » regardant le mec tout en sueur collé contre le mur.

Mickaël retrouva les autres au bar.

Hunter- « Ses derniers temps, Brian m'inquiète, je le trouve fatigué, sur la défensive en permanence ».

Emmett- « Rassure toi mon chou, Brian Kinney va toujours très bien même dans les pire moments »

Mickaël- « Laissez lui du temps, dans les prochains jours, sa vie va tourner différemment, c'est un pressentiment »

Blake- « Oui je veux bien te croire, je suis curieux de connaître aussi ce fameux Luke Snyder, pas vous ? »

Tous était d'accord avec les propos de Mickaël et de Blake et surtout presser de rencontrer Luke.

Ben- « Brian arrive, allons tout sur la piste et danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, nous aviserons au moment voulu ».

La musique était toujours aussi enivrante et excellente, Babylon R, lieu magique et éternel !


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit fut courte pour Luke et Noah, debout à 7h00, Luke avait préparé le petit déjeuner, comme prévu, Noah avait cours dans deux heures et devait reprendre des forces car il enchaînait ensuite par son boulot au Java.

Luke a proposé de l'aider, de participer pour ses études mais il a refusé, il aime son indépendance et se débrouiller par lui-même.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se dévoraient des yeux et souhaitaient qu'une seule chose, retourner se coucher et ne pas bouger de la journée. Ils se rattraperaient ce soir.

Luke- « Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu as repris des forces ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant

Noah- « Très belle soirée et très bonne nuit, merci pour ce gargantuesque petit déjeuner, c'est parfait » réponda-t-il

« Je vais aller me préparer, tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi ? s'approchant et le prenant par le cou, lui faisant des bisous partout.

Luke- « Je t'appellerai et te tiendrait au courant, car je vais bosser un peu sur mes cours en littérature moderne, ensuite j'ai un rendez-vous avec Mr Lewis, le patron d'une entreprise de construction en fin de matinée, cet après midi, je serai à la fondation ».

Noah- « Une journée très chargée en perspective, alors dans ce cas tiens moi au courant ».

Luke hésitant « Noah, je voulais te dire… »

Noah- « Oui quoi ? »

Luke- « J'ai eu un message de Brian Kinney souhaitant venir vendredi pour travailler sur mon projet, je tenais à te prévenir de sa venue ».

Noah, soudain nerveux « Oui merci de m'informer, j'appréhendais ce moment ou tu m'en parlerais, car depuis notre dernière conversation, j'y pense beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie de le revoir, qu'il te revoit non plus d'ailleurs » expliqua-t-il

Luke- « Tu sais très bien, c'est impossible, je dois travailler avec lui, je veux avoir plus d'opportunités, il est très connu et influençable dans son milieu, cela peut aider notre fondation, alors arrête de dramatiser pour rien ».

Noah- « Dramatiser ? Je ne pense pas Luke, c'est une constatation, j'ai très bien vu le petit manège de Brian autour de toi, je ne supporterai pas qu'il vienne semer la zizanie dans notre couple, tu pouvais pas attendre plus tard pour m'en parler car de bon matin, ça m'a un peu refroidi de parler encore de lui ».

Luke réalisa l'inquiétude de Noah, même lui se sentait inquiet à l'idée de revoir Brian, content, impatient aussi.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer sa soudaine attirance pour lui, devait-il se l'avouer tout simplement ?

Noah- « Arrête de réfléchir, c'est clair tu penses à lui en ma présence et pendant que je te parle, tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter, c'est invraisemblable, je ne sais plus quoi vraiment penser ».

Luke- « Il y a rien d'inquiétant, c'est toi tu t'imagines trop de choses pour rien, c'est fatiguant, tu te fais trop d'idées, je ne vais pas me répéter, je verrais Brian vendredi comme prévu et ne me fait pas de chantage, d'accord ? »

Noah le regarda fixement, blessé encore une fois de ne pas être compris davantage, il ne souhaita même pas continuer cette conversation, quitta la cuisine alla se préparer pour partir en cours.

Luke- « Attends Noah, ne pars pas comme ça, s'il te plait » il était déjà parti à l'étage.

Il ne supportai pas de se disputer avec lui, ils allaient être contrariés l'un comme l'autre toute la journée..

Luke n'avait pas envie de céder à la pression de Noah, c'était trop facile, même si au fond de lui, il ne se donnait pas raison, car il avait très envie de revoir Brian, espérait ne pas montrer son enthousiasme, vendredi.

Il rangea, nettoya la cuisine, Noah était prêt à partir en cours, il était énervé, il se sentait vraiment contrarié, n'arrivait même pas à lui parler ou le regarder, voulait juste partir et se calmer en espérant que ce soir, il irait mieux.

Luke- « Tu vas quand même pas m'ignorer aujourd'hui à cause de Brian, c'est totalement ridicule, je n'ai rien dit ou fais de mal ».

Noah- « Pas encore » répond-t-il

Luke- vexé « Cesse tes sous-entendus, c'est nul et injuste, d'accord tu as décidé d'avoir cette réaction, donc à ce soir, bonne journée » sans un mot de plus, un regard ou un bisou, il partit dans leur chambre, pour se préparer à son tour.

Noah le regarda, aurait eu envie de lui dire quelque chose mais là, il était bloqué, il s'en alla et su que sa journée n'allait vraiment pas être terrible.

En colère contre Noah et lui-même, il se sentait perturbé et à fleur de peau, aller en cours et ensuite à son rendez-vous, espérait que cela lui changerai les idées et oublier ses soucis.

Un peu tôt pour appeler Brian mais il ne put s'empêcher de prendre son portable et de composer son numéro.

A la première sonnerie, un râle lointain se fit entendre.

Brian- « Allo »

Luke – « Bonjour Brian, c'est Luke, désolé de te réveiller si tôt »

Brian- « Tu es bien matinal » répond-t-il en regardant l'heure, se rendit compte qu'il serait en retard si il tardait à se lever. Il s'alluma une cigarette.

« Que me vaut cet appel de bon matin, je te manque, pas d'amis à qui parler au réveil ou peut être me confirmer le rendez-vous de vendredi ? »

Luke- « Tu ne perds pas ton humour ou tes sarcasmes si tôt ».

Brian- « C'est seulement pour toi Luke, mon amabilité, ensuite avec le temps, je t'enverrai chier, une fois que je te connaîtrai mieux » expliqua-t-il

Et oui Luke avait bien entendu, il parlait déjà des mois à venir, alors qu'il était incapable de savoir comment aller se passer la journée de vendredi en sa compagnie, il était vraiment imprévisible et étonnant comme personnage.

Brian- « Tu es toujours là ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je te sens ennuyé aujourd'hui, tu t'es disputé avec ton chéri ce matin ? »

Luke surpris- « Non non, pas de problème, je t'appelle en effet pour te confirmer le rendez-vous de vendredi, ça ne pose aucun souci que tu viennes. »

Brian- « Bon c'est parfait, réserve toute la journée. »

Luke- « Oui c'est prévu, tu feras la connaissance aussi de ma mère et ma grand-mère aussi membre actif de la fondation et travaillant beaucoup avec moi. »

Brian- « Pas de problème, je viendrais peut-être avec un de mes assistants Hunter, très bon dans le domaine de la création et c'est le fils adoptif de mon meilleur ami. »

Luke- « D'accord avec plaisir, tout le monde est le bienvenu si ça peut m'aider à la fondation, sinon tu me sembles fatigué, la nuit fût courte ? demanda-t-il

En fait Luke n'avait pas envie de raccrocher, il aimait discuter avec Brian de tout et de rien.

Brian- « Ben oui très courte, nous étions tous en boîte, mes amis et moi, en fait c'est la mienne, je l'ai racheté, il y a 4 ans. J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de la voir, car tu viendras aussi à mon agence pour travailler, je ne pourrais pas tout le temps me déplacer par rapport à mes autres clients. »

Luke- « Oui je comprends, je viendrai à Pittsburgh, c'est génial pour ta boite, tu réussis dans beaucoup de domaine. »

Brian- « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre en effet, alors nous nous voyons vendredi, je serais bien rester avec toi plus longtemps au téléphone, mais je suis déjà en retard et ça va faire mauvais genre, car c'est souvent que je ne suis pas à l'heure à l'agence, même si je suis le patron, j'ai des clients qui m'attendent la plupart du temps. »

Luke- « Tu as raison, idem pour moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de ponctuel, alors à vendredi, bonne journée Brian. »

Brian- « A vendredi, j'ai très très envie de te revoir Luke, tchao. »

Luke- « Allo, allo » trop tard, Brian avait déjà raccroché. Il sourit, se sentait mieux, je le vois dans deux jours, pressé de le revoir, fallait bien se l'avouer.

Il s'affola de l'heure, se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et d'enfiler ses vêtements et commença vraiment la journée en souriant grâce à Brian.

Noah avait essayé de le joindre, tant pis il l'appellerai plus tard, il partit en cours.

De son côté Noah comprenait pas, il ne réussit pas à avoir Luke au téléphone, à cet heure là, il devait l'avoir mais il supposait que Luke n'avait pas souhaité lui parler, vu ce qui s' était passé tout à l'heure, il verrait plus tard, ses cours démarrés.

Brian se leva, se prépara un café, quand on frappa, Mickaël apparût avec Hunter, des beignets à la main.

Mickaël- « T'es pas encore prêt, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, faut toujours t'attendre, tu nous reçois à poil, enfile quelque chose. »

Brian- « Bonjour en premier, fais pas chier de bon matin en deuxième et je vais me dépêcher de me préparer, en troisième, c'est plus clair pour toi, là ? »

Hunter- « Magne toi, on t'attend, allez Mickaël, sers toi un café et prend un beignet, ça te calmera. »

Mickaël- « Tout le temps à l'attendre, ça me gonfle, tu t'en fous, c'est ton boss, vous arriver ensemble, heureusement l'équipe de l'agence lui est fidèle et aime bosser avec lui, je suis sûr pourtant qu'il peut être tyrannique, non ? » un peu plus fort pour qu'entende Brian.

Hunter- « Pas toujours facile à travailler avec lui, mais il est excellent dans son boulot alors on lui pardonne ses pétages de plombs ou sa mauvaise humeur. »

Brian- « Il t'arrive quoi aujourd'hui ? tu as tes règles, pour être aussi chiant ? finissant de s'habiller, son corps parfait et mince, glissant dans son costume.

Mickaël, mine très contrarié- « c'est Ben, je le trouve fatigué depuis quelques temps, ce matin davantage, alors je suis inquiet, c'est tout, donc irrité aussi. »

Brian- « Allez Mickaël, ne t'inquiète pas trop, il bosse beaucoup, nous sortons presque tous les soirs, faudrait qu'il prenne des vacances, tu penses surtout à la maladie, n'est ce pas, il est bien suivi par son médecin de toute façon ? »

Mickaël- « Oui j'y pense beaucoup, je devrais lui en parler pour me rassurer, je me fais certainement des idées. »

Hunter- « Ne t'en fais pas, Brian a raison, il faut des vacances, vous devriez partir un peu tous les deux. »

Mickaël- « Oui bonne idée, on verra, allez les mecs, c'est parti, j'ai le magasin à ouvrir, alors Brian tu me déposes rapidement, magne toi. »

Brian- « Oui maman, en se marrant. Nous avons une réunion importante ce matin. Ah oui nous allons en parler au bureau mais vendredi je vais à Oakdale, revoir Luke Snyder et tu viens avec moi, j'ai besoin d'un assistant. »

Hunter- « Aucun souci, je viens, c'est bien de bouger, nous partons vendredi matin ? »

Brian- « Non, nous partons jeudi fin de journée, je nous réserverai deux chambres d'hôtel. »

Mickaël- « Laisse moi deviner, Luke n'est pas au courant de ton arrivé Jeudi soir ? » lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant à la voiture.

Brian- « Ben quoi, je vois pas où est le problème ? »

Hunter- « Si tu vois très bien, te taper ce beau mec en la personne de Luke Snyder est devenue ta mission principale, mettre aussi un peu le bordel dans son couple et dans sa vie . »

Brian- « Je vous emmerde, putain vous pouvez pas me lâcher avec lui, si tu n'es pas gentil avec moi tu vas rester chez tes parents, promis je te raconterais tout Mickaël. » en accélérant pour arriver dans un horaire correct.

Mickaël le regarda et soupira, Brian en fait toujours à sa tête, toute cette histoire allait encore prendre des proportions avec des bonnes ou moins bonnes conséquences. Il s'inquiéterai au moment voulu.

Brian le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil, mis la musique un peu plus fort pour démarrer cette journée pleine de surprise certainement.

Luke avait terminé ses cours et devait se dépêcher d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Mr Lewis, il était 11 heures, il avait de nombreuses idées pour la construction du chalet : la décoration, la forme des différentes pièces , la très grande salle de jeux, des idées pour l'extérieur et l'aire de jeux mais il devait voir plusieurs points avec lui dont le prix de cet entrepreneur.

Il aurait pu faire participer Lucinda et Lily mais voulait être seul sur le premier rendez-vous et se débrouiller, mener les choses lui-même au début après il aurait besoin d'elles.

Sur le parking il essaya de contacter Noah, sur répondeur bien entendu, il avait décidé de lui déclarer une petite guerre des nerfs, en faisant silence radio, peut être qu'il était en cours.

Luke- « c'est moi, je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec toi ce midi, j'ai mon rendez-vous à 11h et je risque d'en avoir pour un moment, j'espère qu'on pourra oublier notre dispute de ce matin et parler plus calmement ce soir. »

Il avait pas envie d'en dire plus et en même temps ne souhaitait pas envie de se disputer avec Noah, pourquoi se faire pardonner de quelque chose qu'il n'existe pas, aucun mal n'a été fait.

En plus, il se sentait bien depuis sa conversation avec Brian, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, il ne devrait pas penser ou agir de cette façon mais c'est trop tard et ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

« Allez je dois convaincre Mr Lewis qu'on travaille ensemble, avec dans l'espoir d'obtenir un résultat intéressant suite à cet entretien » se disait-il en arrivant à l'accueil de l'entreprise.

Son derniers cours s'est terminé plus tard que prévu, Noah décida d'aller à l'hôtel restaurant dirigé par Lily, pour la saluer et discuter avec elle, il avait besoin de se confier, il la savait à l'écoute des autres.

Arrivé à la réception, il l'aperçut avec plusieurs personnes sortant d'une salle, Lily croisa son regard et lui fit signe de la main, d'attendre 5min qu'elle termine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'approcha de Noah et l'enlaça chaleureusement

Lily- « Noah, quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? je suis contente de te voir, tu es tout seul ? »

Noah- « Je suis content de voir aussi, je suis seul, Luke avait un rendez-vous, alors je suis venu pour vous parler un peu. »

Lily inquiète- « Que se passe-t-il mon grand ? Tu as l'air contrarié, ça ne vas pas avec Luke ? »

Noah- « Nous nous sommes disputés ce matin à propos de Brian Kinney, il vient vendredi pour travailler avec Luke. »

Lily- « Vendredi ? Luke ne m'as pas encore appelé pour me le dire, nous attendions une confirmation avec Lucinda, nous serons aussi présentes, alors pourquoi t'inquiètes tu ? Tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Noah- « En fait, c'est délicat, je n'aurais pas du venir vous en parler, surtout en l'absence de Luke. »

Lily- « Rassure toi je peux t'écouter, même si Luke est mon fils, je sais que tu l'aimes énormément et tu veux que son bonheur, n'oublie pas tu fais parti de la famille alors si tu as envie de te confier fait le » lui disait-elle en lui tapotant la main pour le réconforter.

Noah- « Merci ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Pendant le gala de charité, j'ai senti une connexion entre Brian et Luke, je ne suis pas le seul, même Cindy l'a ressenti. Cet homme a tout pour lui, il est extrêmement beau, à le contact avec les gens très facile, a une très bonne réputation professionnelle, toutefois il fait comprendre les choses par un regard comme par exemple Luke, il l'a dévoré des yeux toute la soirée, je m'en suis aperçu, Luke n'est pas resté de marbre non plus. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce Brian Kinney, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce matin et Luke n'a pas apprécié. »

Lily- « Luke nous en a parlé par rapport à la fondation, mais rien d'autre, je peux comprendre ton inquiétude et je te remercie de m'en parler et de me faire confiance. Il t'aime comme un fou, pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il gâche tout et votre relation pour quelqu'un qu'il a vu 2 fois ? »

Noah- « Brian au bout de quelques minutes face à lui, il réussit à hypnotiser, par des mots, des gestes ou un simple sourire. Voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète, Brian fera tout pour parvenir à ses fins, je l'ai vu moi aussi 2 fois mais je peux déjà me faire une opinion et je ne pense pas me tromper. Vous allez le rencontrer, vous vous ferez aussi votre opinion Lily. »

Lily- « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autres, mise à part qu'il ne se passera rien, Luke a dû flashé un peu car Brian est un homme, avec du charme, plus agé, mais rien de plus. »

Toutefois Lily réalisa que son inquiétude s'avérait vrai par rapport à cet homme, Luke était attiré comme elle l'avait compris quand son fils lui en avait parlé une bonne partie de l'après midi hier. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne voulait rien supposer devant Noah, elle se ferait son idée pendant le rendez-vous.

Noah- « J'espère que vous avez raison, Lily, car je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, mais si c'est le choix de Luke, je ne pourrais pas faire face et je m'inclinerai, nous nous sommes séparés déjà et nous pouvons pas essayer de recoller en permanence les morceaux. »

Lily avait de la peine pour lui à cet instant, le pris dans ses bras. Elle l'invita à déjeuner et Noah partit travailler. Elle espéra voir son fils en fin de journée, lui laissa un message vocal, pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui sans lui rapporter sa discussion avec Noah.

Luke quitta le bureau vers 13h30 d'entretien avec Mr Lewis, beaucoup de points positifs, pour la construction du chalet car il avait ramené un plan détaillé mais vont se revoir pour parler du côté financier, et c'est là que rentre en jeu Lucinda, qui connaît largement la négociation. Vu l'heure, il décida d'aller s'acheter un sandwich pour ensuite aller travailler à la fondation, cela tombe sa mère avait laissé un message, souhaitez savoir quel jour Brian serait là et faire le point sur son rendez-vous.

Luke ne se souvenait pas de lui en avoir parlé, pour Mr Lewis, enfin il verrait tout à l'heure, plus important, pas de message de Noah, il se sentait mal soudainement, s'en voulait d'avoir réagit brusquement ce matin, il comprenait sa réaction et son inquiétude.

L'inverse, il ne supporterait pas et serait malheureux, si quelqu'un s'intéressait à Noah, c'était chasse gardé. Son portable sonna.

Luke- « Ah sûrement Noah me laissant un message » se dit-il rassuré, non déçu un message de Brian, pour me souhaiter une bonne journée, comme quoi il avait hâte d'être à vendredi.

« Je peux pas laisser faire Brian, avec tout ses sous-entendus et me faire tourner la tête comme il le fait, vis à vis de Noah, c'est pas honnête » Que faire ? L'appeler ? Non, ça lui ferai trop plaisir, que je participe à son petit jeu de séduction, en même temps je pourrais pas lui en parler vendredi, il y aura trop de monde autour de nous, bon je vais répondre, par un sms, plus simple et solution de facilité. »

« Brian, merci pour ton message, te souhaitant une bonne journée aussi. On se voit vendredi pour une journée de travail et c'est tout. »

Je pense qu'il aura compris et n'essaiera rien du tout. Cependant une voix intérieure lui disait qu'il n'en resterai pas là, au contraire ça ne faisait que commencer…

Son portable bipa de nouveau, Brian « Bien sûr Luke, pour une journée de travail, tu voulais autre chose ? on en reparlera vendredi. »

Irrité Luke ne répondit pas à cette provocation gratuite, au bout de quelques minutes, il ne savait plus si il devait sourire ou pas.

Il décida de mettre Brian dans un coin de sa tête et de penser à autre chose, comme à Noah, il l'appellerait dans l'après midi.

Brian se marrait intérieurement car il avait réussit à bouleverser Luke et son quotidien dans ses propos, une nouvelle proie qu'il ne lâcherait pas car il se sentait très attiré et voulait savoir si Luke irait jusqu'au bout. Il imaginait sa tête quand il le verrait arriver demain soir dans sa ville.

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil il avait terminé sa réunion, enchaîné dans une heure par une nouvelle réunion pour une campagne de pub pour une boisson destiné aux sportifs.

Il vit arriver Hunter, celui-ci vraiment doué, avait déjà trouvé de futures bonnes idées pour le client de tout à l'heure. Hunter avait beaucoup changé et mûri depuis ce fameux jour ou il faisait le trottoir pour vivre. Tout le monde à l'agence connaissait son passé et sa séropositivité mais personne n'était mal à l'aise en sa présence, au contraire, il était apprécié et respecté pour son travail et ses compétences professionnelles.

Hunter- « Tu es de très bonne humeur, qu'as tu fais encore ? » même lui commençait à bien le connaître et ce sourire supposait bien plus.

Brian- « Rien je m'amuse à provoquer Luke et ça m'éclate un maximum. »

Hunter- « Lâche le Brian, tu vas réussir à bosser avec lui dans ces conditions ? Car tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise, tu m'as précisé qu'il travaille avec sa famille. »

Brian- « Dans mon domaine, je suis le meilleur, je ne mélange pas le travail et le plaisir ! »

Hunter- « En plus tu te fout de moi, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, tu te tapes toujours un assistant, ou n'importe quel mec qui te plait. »

Brian- « Tu exagères, en même temps j'y peux rien, j'ai une réputation à défendre, je suis Brian Kinney, putain, t'es pas ma mère, arrête de toujours t'inquiéter, en plus cherche pas, je ne baiserai pas avec toi, alors n'insistes pas. »

Hunter- « Va te faire foutre, ça ne fais rire que toi, le client va bientôt arriver donc je vais nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter, il y a un mec en train de réparer la photocopieuse, alors ne le saute pas non plus celui là. »

Brian lui lança un bouquin mais Hunter était déjà sorti du bureau en courant, en évitant de le recevoir en pleine figure.

Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup même si Brian ne le montrait pas, ils bossaient vraiment bien ensemble. Il décida d'aller jeter un œil pour voir de quoi avait l'air le réparateur, son portable sonna à ce moment là, il décrocha de suite.

Brian- « Brian Kinney j'écoute »

"Salut Brian, comment vas-tu? »

Il souria, les yeux brillants, d'entendre cette voix.

Brian- « Salut Justin, ça va bien et toi ? »

Justin- « Très bien, je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Pittsburgh et de toi. »

Brian- « Ben tout le monde va bien, de mon côté les affaires marchent du tonnerre et le reste aussi. »

Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de justifier ce détail ?

Justin- « Oui j'ai eu Cindy m'expliquant ton petit séjour à New York et … »

Brian l'interrompit- « C'est vrai, j'aurais pu t'appeler, nous voir mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et je pensais que tu serais occupé. »

Justin- « Ce n'est pas grave, en effet, j'étais pris donc pas de remords à avoir. »

En fait comment lui dire, qu'il aurait aimé le voir, en sachant qu'il n'était pas loin l'un de l'autre, mais avec le temps, Justin s'était fait une raison de ne pas espérer quelque chose ou un signe de Brian.

Pourtant il l'aime toujours même après ces années passées, comme il est ni plus ni moins.

Brian- « Alors, quand viens tu sur Pittsburgh ? Revoir tout le monde et faire la fête comme avant ? »

Justin- « Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas dans mes projets, avec la nouvelle exposition, j'y travaille non stop, et toi tu travailles sur un nouveau projet ? »

Brian- agité pendant quelques secondes- « Oui je vais aider quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'une fondation, en lien direct avec les enfants. » Il ne souhaitait pas en parler davantage, pas besoin de provoquer pour le moment.

Justin- « Bon projet pour toi, tant mieux et Hunter, ça va à l'agence ? »

Brian- « Oui c'est un vrai bosseur comme je les aime, mais tu l'as beaucoup aidé au début. »

Ils parlaient de banalités, sans oser se dire vraiment ce qu'ils avaient envie de t'entendre.

Justin se lança- « J'avais envie de te parler, je vais te laisser car on m'attend, enfin c'était bon d'entendre ta voix, et je viendrais dès que possible mais je pense que ça sera pas pour tout de suite malheureusement, priorité à mon exposition. »

Brian- « Vient quand tu peux, tout le monde veut te revoir, j'ai une réunion dans 15min et … »

Justin, soudain énervé- « Et toi tu veux me voir car tu parles tout le temps de la bande ? Brian je ne te demande pas de me faire une déclaration par téléphone, mais me faire sentir autre chose que de l'indifférence, comme si tu parlais à un mec que tu viens de croiser dans la rue. Je n'aurais pas dû appeler, tu as autre chose à penser certainement, à bientôt, prend soin de toi. »

Brian- « Attends, Justin, ça ne sert à rien de s'engeuler au téléphone, c'est juste que… »

Justin lui coupa la parole- « Aucune justification, tu m'as dis la dernière fois qu'on s'étaient vu à New York, alors c'est mieux comme ça, tu as raison, pas de prise de tête, salut Brian, on se rappelle. »

Brian surpris et à court de mot- « D'accord, à bientôt, je te rappellerai et tiens moi au courant pour ton exposition. »

Mais Justin avait déjà raccroché.

Il se leva énervé après lui, regarda son portable et cette conversation finie tellement mal, jeta son téléphone de toutes ses forces contre le mur, explosa en plusieurs morceaux, hurla d'un coup : « Putain, fais chier » assez fort car Ted, Hunter, avec le déjeuner dans les mains et d'autres personnes s'approchèrent du bureau.

Brian se retourna : « Quoi ? Barrez vous, vous avez pas du boulot ? Ou vous voulez vous faire ami avec le chômage ? »

Ted gêné- « Les dirigeants sont arrivés en avance. Tout va bien ? »

Brian le regarda, calmé : « Oui, je vais grignoter un bout, fais les patienter encore un peu, s'il te plait, merci. »

Hunter lui déposa son sandwich et ressortit aussitôt, le regard de Brian ne donnait pas envie de plaisanter cette fois ci.

Une fois seul Brian essaya de retrouver son calme. Il avait réagit violemment, il ne s'est pas reconnu, pourquoi ? Se prendre la tête avec Justin, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait actuellement, il a complètement foiré. Arrivera-t-il un jour à lui dire, combien il a besoin de lui et qu'il veut être avec lui ?

Il grignota vite fait, n'avait pas faim, il remit sa veste et se dirigea dans la salle de réunion en mettant ses problèmes de côté pour le moment.

Luke avait déjeuné rapidement et arriva devant la fondation, son portable vibra et reçu enfin un message de Noah.

« Bien eu ton message, nous nous voyons ce soir et discuterons, pas envie de me disputer avec toi, bizous je t'aime. »

Luke se sentit plus léger et lui répondit tout de suite « A ce soir, je t'aime aussi, suis désolé. »

Est ce que ce soir, ils passeront une bonne soirée sans reparler de Brian ou des doutes de Noah ? Ce sont les deux questions que Luke se pose une fois installé dans son bureau.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Installé dans un bureau, Luke regardait les plans, en attendant sa mère. Lucinda devait les rejoindre plus tard. 14h30 : il essaya de joindre Noah.

Noah- « Allo, oui ? »

Luke- « C'est moi, je te dérange ? »

Noah- « Non, pas trop de clients pour le moment. Alors ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Luke- « Oui très intéressant, il propose beaucoup d'idées, je te montrerai les plans du chalet, nous avons travaillé dessus tout à l'heure, maintenant il faut voir l'aspect financier. Je lui ai expliqué, notre fondation, le manque de fonds et le reste. Nous allons nous revoir très vite, je pense lui dire de venir vendredi matin, à notre réunion, il y aura tout le monde. »

Un silence s'instaura pendant quelques secondes.

Noah- « Oui bonne idée, tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ce soir ? »

Luke- « Non, nous pouvons rester à la maison, tranquillement, à moins que tu es envie de sortir ? »

Noah- « Nous aurions pu inviter ta famille à diner au ranch, ce soir ? »

Luke, l'air étonné – « Ben, pourquoi pas, c'est surprenant, si tu as envie, d'accord, bon plan, j'en parle à ma mère, qui ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Noah- « Bon j'y retourne, à ce soir »

Luke – « Attends, par rapport à ce matin, je me suis emporté pour rien, je peux comprendre ton… »

Noah l'interrompit –« Pas maintenant, nous n'allons pas en reparler à chaque fois, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, je m'inquiète surement pour rien, je l'espère vraiment, alors on passe à autre chose, d'accord ? »

Luke- « Ok, si tu veux, j'ai juste envie de te dire que si tu as envie de m'en parler, je suis là, pouvoir communiquer est important entre nous, tu le sais, donc en ce qui concerne Brian, vendredi le sujet est clos. A ce soir, je t'aime. »

Noah- « Oui le sujet est clos comme tu dis, à ce soir, moi aussi. »

Luke –« Dis-moi, tu… »

Noah avait déjà raccroché. Trop vite. C'était quoi cette manie de couper la communication de cette façon ? pensa Luke énervé.

Le regard dans le vide, son esprit très loin de tout, il n'entendit pas sa mère arriver dans le bureau.

Lily- « Luke, mon chéri, ça va ? Luke ? »

Il sursauta. Sa mère le regarda, inquiète.

Luke- « Bonjour maman, excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas entendu, oui tout va bien. »

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa contrariété, où de la tension grandissante entre Noah et lui.

Lily- « Tu es sûr ? Tu as une petite mine, dis-moi si tu as des problèmes Luke… »

Luke – « Arrête maman, ça va, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour parler de moi » répondit-il en lui prenant la main et l'enlaçant pour lui dire bonjour.

Lily- « Je suis ta mère, c'est normal, je m'inquiète, mais parlons d'autres choses. Tu as eu confirmation pour Brian Kinney, vendredi c'est bien ça ? »

Luke- « Oui, il arrive bien vendredi. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'en avoir parlé. Ni du rendez-vous d'ailleurs ; je dis ça par rapport au message de tout à l'heure. »

Lily, gênée de ne pas lui avoir parlé de sa discussion avec Noah :

« J'ai croisé Noah, ce midi à l'hôtel, je pensais te voir avec lui, j'ai su pour ton rendez-vous avec Mr Lewis ? »

Luke- « Noah à l'hôtel ? Il ne m'a rien dit. Pour quelle raison ? »

Lily- « Prendre des nouvelles, dire bonjour, je l'ai ensuite invité à déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. »

Luke- « Maman, tu ne me dis pas tout, je connais Noah, ce n'est pas son genre de venir comme ça pour parler, alors dis moi s'il te plait ? »

Lily ne savait pas comment réagir, tout lui raconter ? Elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Noah, même pour son fils. Noah n'avait plus de famille, il avait traversé des moments difficiles : son coming-out, son père, sa relation avec Luke, les Jumeaux, son kidnapping… Des moments tellement pénibles. Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Essayer d'éviter la casse, ne pas trop en dire, rester évasive.

Lily- « Ne le prend pas mal, il est venu pour discuter. Il était contrarié, vous vous êtes disputés ce matin, j'ai pu comprendre que cela concernait Brian Kinney. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, il était juste inquiet de te savoir avec lui. Il n'a tout simplement pas confiance en cet homme. Il est plein de charme et de charisme si j'ai bien compris, alors Noah se pose de nombreuses questions, c'est normal ne lui en veut pas, tu ferais la même chose si s'était l'inverse. »

Luke un peu contrarié par les propos de sa mère :

« Brian arrive vendredi, en effet il va rester toute la journée. J'ai expliqué plusieurs fois à Noah qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il en fasse une affaire d'Etat, il m'a précisé qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je veux et je dois travailler avec Brian, c'est très important pour moi, en ce qui concerne la fondation. Je ne fais pas tout ça seulement pour moi, mais pour Noah aussi. Aucune inquiétude à avoir. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant, comme le boulot par exemple ? »

Lily- « Noah t'aime énormément. Il ne veut pas te perdre, alors ne lui dit rien. »

Luke- « Oui ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs il vous a invité ce soir à diner, toute la famille, je vais demander à grand-mère si elle veut venir. »

Lily- « Bonne idée, je ramènerai un bon gâteau au chocolat et des cookies fait maisons. »

« Ah ! Qui parle de gâteau ? »

Lucinda arriva dans le bureau, enthousiaste comme toujours, une vrai bombe à retardement : toujours quelque chose à raconter ou une critique à formuler sur n'importe quelle personne se trouvant sur son chemin.

Luke- « Ah tu es là ! Bonjour grand-mère, tu es disponible ce soir ? Noah vous invite tous au ranch, pour un barbecue. »

Lucinda- « Oui pourquoi pas, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds là-bas. Dis-moi tu as des nouvelles d'Emma ? Son voyage se passe bien ? »

Lily- « Elle va très bien. Ces jours-ci elle parcourt le Sud de la France avec son groupe. Ensuite c'est direction l'Italie, elle ne va pas rentrer tout de suite. »

Lucinda- « Bon, que de bonnes nouvelles ! Alors dis-moi Luke, tu as confirmation de la part de Mr Kinney ? Quel jour vient-il ? »

Luke, observé par sa mère du coin de l'œil :

« Il sera là vendredi matin, il vient avec son assistant. J'ai aussi rencontré ce matin Mr Lewis, le constructeur, je lui ai laissé mes plans. Il va me faire un point sur le côté financier, mais je lui ai demandé de te contacter directement afin que tu puisses jeter un coup d'œil avec les financeurs et les avocats, envisager toutes les possibilités. De mon côté, je vais voir pour continuer à récolter des fonds. »

Lucinda- « Darling, tu prends ton projet à cœur et je suis fière de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout avec Mr Lewis pour la partie argent. »

Lily-« Luke s'investit beaucoup maman, il a pris les rênes de son projet, moi aussi je suis fière de lui. »

Luke- « Merci, mais le plus dur reste à venir. J'ai trouvé le terrain, j'attends encore une réponse pour le permis de construire et négocier avec Mr Lewis. Il faudra ensuite trouver de nouveaux investisseurs, avoir de nouvelles idées pour récolter des fonds… Bref, beaucoup de choses en même temps. J'ai repris les cours aussi, mais je ne lâcherai rien. »

Lucinda- « Mr Kinney est là pour t'aider, enfin nous l'espérons, donc tu verras vendredi. Je tenais à t'informer que je me suis renseignée sur lui et… »

Luke- « Grand-mère tu es fatigante ! Pourquoi tu as besoin d'enquêter sur les gens, à chaque fois c'est plus fort que toi ! » Dit-il en haussant le ton.

Il commençait à être fatigué d'entendre parler de Brian Kinney à longueur de journée. Il espérait que tout rentre dans l'ordre une fois qu'il serait venu et reparti, mais cela semblait difficile à croire.

Lucinda- « C'est normal, je protège ma famille et nos intérêts. Tu as la mémoire courte sur tous les évènements te concernant, toi ou même Noah. »

Lily- « Maman, tu n'es pas obligé de reparler de ça. » répondit-elle agacée.

Lucinda- « Bon ça va. Dans le milieu professionnel, il a une très bonne réputation ; Très dur en affaires, a des idées originales, beaucoup de création. Affiches et campagnes de pub sont de lui mais il est aussi entouré de la meilleure équipe. Sur le côté privé c'est autre chose. »

Luke lui coupa la parole « Nous n'avons pas besoin de connaître sa vie privée. »

Lucinda le fixa. Pourquoi était-il autant sur la défensive ? Ce n'était pas son habitude… Une attitude à clarifier plus tard.

« Il mène une véritable vie de débauche. Je pense que vous saviez déjà qu'il est gay. Il couche avec un homme différent chaque jour. Oui, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je me suis renseigné tout simplement. J'ai mes sources, mais rassurez-vous, je le jugerai seulement sur l'aspect professionnel. »

Luke soupirant : « J'espère bien. Ton opinion compte, celle de maman et Noah aussi, mais je travaillerai avec Brian Kinney, que cela plaise ou non, même si sa vie privée vous dérange, moi pas du tout. C'est son problème et pas le nôtre. »

Lily regarda son fils, très surprise par cette réponse. Il défendait Brian alors qu'il le connaissait si peu. Elle s'était déjà faite la réflexion, mais Luke était tellement sur la défensive ! Elle allait finir par croire Noah en ce qui concernait cet homme ; il avait totalement hypnotisé Luke!

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle se trouvait pressée, vraiment pressée de le rencontrer, et à la fois très inquiète, de la façon dont Luke allez réagir à l'arrivée de Brian, vendredi.

Luke observa sa mère et sa grand-mère, il s'apercevait de son empressement à défendre Brian, d'une façon aussi importante pour lui.

Elles l'observèrent puis se regardèrent ensuite. Sa réaction était surprenante vis-à-vis de cet homme, elles devaient se faire la même opinion, pas besoin de mots ou d'explications supplémentaires.

Luke – « Je vais vous laisser. Le temps passe, je dois rentrer et rejoindre Noah, l'aider pour le repas de ce soir. »

Lucinda- « D'accord Darling, on se voit tout à l'heure. D'ici vendredi j'aurais parcouru le dossier avec tous les éléments et je contacterai Mr Lewis demain. »

Lily- « Oui à tout à l'heure chéri. Je travaille sur de nouvelles idées pour récolter des fonds, je creuse encore un peu, je t'en parlerai pendant la réunion. »

Luke- « A ce soir, je me sauve, bisous. » répondit-il en leur faisant signe de la main.

Noah avait laissé un message pour le prévenir qu'il était rentré préparer le repas, Luke avait hâte de le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le sentir tout contre lui pour évacuer tout le stress accumulé de cette journée, pour se faire pardonner aussi d'avoir été aussi désagréable ce matin.

*

* *

Le ciel était gris, l'atmosphère étouffante. Brian sortait de sa réunion, le futur client paraissait très satisfait. Brian et son équipe travaillaient depuis deux semaines sur ce projet et le résultat fut vraiment concluant : le slogan plaisait, ainsi que l'affiche de la pub.

Cette campagne serait diffusée largement, grands panneaux publicitaires, spots télé et sur internet.

Brian venait encore de prouver son professionnalisme et sa réussite. Pourtant son visage et son attitude montraient le contraire. Hunter, Ted et les autres membres de son équipe avaient remarqué un changement depuis le début de la matinée, toutefois personne ne voulait lui en parler. Ils connaissaient suffisamment son caractère pour ne pas le mettre en colère.

Cependant Hunter avait envie de lui en parler et se décida d'aller le voir dans son bureau.

Ted- « Vas-y, parle lui, il t'écoutera plus que moi. Il ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux, même si nous avons de bonnes relations maintenant. Il y a cinq ans, quand je l'avais désigné comme responsable de me débrancher ou pas suite à mon coma, il pensait que c'était juste pour l'emmerder, alors qu'il était le seul à prendre une décision rapide et sans sentiment. De toute façon, la seule raison qui peut l'avoir mis dans cet état se nomme Justin. »

Hunter- « Je m'en suis douté un peu, mais il est tellement imprévisible, tu crois qu'un jour ils arriveront à se retrouver Justin et lui ? »

Ted- « C'est difficile à savoir… Quand Justin est parti à New York, Brian s'est noyé dans le travail, et lorsqu'il ne bossait pas, il passait toutes ses nuits au Babylon R. Il s'était complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Brian n'a jamais voulu nous avouer ni nous montrer son mal être, sa tristesse, son manque de Justin tout simplement. Pour lui c'était le bon choix de le laisser partir et réussir sa carrière professionnelle. »

Hunter- « Quand j'avais revu Justin, il avait eu la même réaction que Brian ; Aucun d'eux ne voulait se priver de parvenir à conquérir le monde, chacun dans leurs domaines. Et surtout, Justin ne voulait pas que Brian change pour lui dans son attitude ou ses habitudes de vie, qu'il dise amen à tous ses moindres désirs, particulièrement après l'incendie. »

Ted- « Brian a réellement eu peur de le perdre cette fois-là. Avec le temps, tu as appris à le connaître, Brian a une capacité à ne montrer aucun sentiment. Pour lui c'est un truc d'hétéro, l'amour, le mariage, vivre en couple, ça ramène que des problèmes. Pourtant Justin avait réussi à briser un peu de cette coquille autour du cœur de Brian… Attendons de voir la suite, leur histoire n'est pas terminée. Il s'agit seulement de savoir _quand_ elle sera pleinement consumée pour de très longues années, _quand_ ils pourront enfin vivre ensemble et ne plus se déchirer comme ils le font depuis des années. Justin n'attend qu'un signe de Brian, un seul. »

Hunter regarda Ted, très impressionné par ses paroles, car tout le monde y compris lui, souhaitait que ça arrive.

Hunter-« Bon, je vais le voir. Si tu entends des cris, vient à mon secours !»

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Brian.

Ted- « Ca dépend, les cris ont plusieurs significations. » lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Rassure-toi, Brian t'apprécie beaucoup, même si il ne le montre jamais. Tu n'es plus le petit merdeux que tout le monde a connu ! »

Hunter se retourna lui faisant un geste obscène, sourire aux lèvres.

Ted sourit et constata qu'Hunter avait pris beaucoup d'attitudes de Brian, dans sa façon de parler ou d'agir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il devienne un clone, un Brian Kinney suffisait déjà amplement!

Hunter frappa et entra dans le bureau.

Brian regardait par la fenêtre, absorbé dans ses pensées.

Hunter- « Brian, ça va ? »

Brian- « Jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes, oui, ça allait. »

Hunter soupira :

« Bon je te laisse alors. »

Il rouvrit la porte.

Brian se retourna et le fixa pendant quelques secondes :

« Non reste, assied-toi. On va faire un point sur la réunion. »

Hunter n'était pas venu pour ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Assis confortablement, il attendit que Brian prenne la parole.

Brian- « Le client est vraiment content. Il m'a encore remercié avant de partir. C'est vrai que nous avons décroché un très gros contrat. Tes idées en plus des miennes ont énormément plu et convaincu aussi. Donc pour ton très bon travail, tu auras une prime supplémentaire. »

Hunter- « Waouh, merci Brian, ça va faire du bien dans mes finances ! Je pourrais peut être même faire un voyage avec Ben et Mickaël. »

Brian- « Tu pourrais aussi te trouver quelqu'un pour voyager au lieu de tes parents, tu es toujours avec eux. Je vais finir par me poser des questions, alors mec ou nana ? Si c'est un mec, je peux te dépanner, ça reste entre connaissances… » Brian lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « Si tu cherches une nana, c'est plus dur. Elle ne te plait pas la nouvelle secrétaire ? »

Hunter- « Tu peux pas me lâcher ? Ce n'est pas ton problème. Non je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Je suis une simple connaissance à tes yeux ? Je ne suis pas un jouet ; Tirer un coup et me jeter comme tu le fais avec tous les autres mecs, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Quand j'aurais flashé sur une personne, fille ou garçon, tu le sauras en dernier, car tu t'en fou complètement, c'est histoire de faire la conversation avec moi. »

Brian- « Tu es là pourquoi alors ? La conversation est terminée. Tu as eu une prime, je t'ai proposé un peu de sexe mais tu n'es pas intéressé, alors je te libère pour aujourd'hui. Casse-toi de mon bureau. »

Il se plongea dans la lecture d'un magasine.

Hunter- « T'es un vrai malade par moment. T'es gonflant, tu as beau être mon boss et le meilleur ami de Mickaël, tu restes quand même un vrai connard certains jours. Tu n'as besoin de personne ? Très bien. La solitude te convient? Génial ! Mais arrête d'être casse couille avec tout le monde juste parce que tu viens de t'engueuler avec Justin. Au lieu de ça, réagit ! Rappelle-le, excuse-toi et passe à autre chose ! Mais arrête de passer tes humeurs sur les autres. »

Brian leva les yeux, le regarda fixement sans sourire, se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts.

Dehors le temps se déclinait, l'orage et une pluie diluvienne, tout à fait le temps adéquat à l'ambiance qui régnait dans le bureau.

Brian- « Tu sais que je pourrais te virer pour ton insolence ? Je suis ton patron, alors fais gaffe à ne pas trop me faire chier. Sois plus gentil avec moi, sinon je pourrais bien avoir à utiliser la force pour que tu le sois… » Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, le sous-entendu très éloquent et évident.

Hunter, exaspéré- « Même là tu n'es pas sérieux, c'est vraiment pathétique. Ted avait raison, tu t'en fou de tout le monde, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Et si tu fais mal ou que tu blesses quelqu'un, on te pardonne car tu es Brian Kinney. Mais oublie pas que ça ne dure qu'un temps, le succès, la gloire et la beauté, le pouvoir. C'est si dur que ça de vider ton sac par rapport à Justin ? Pourquoi tu te retiens autant ? Explique-moi, j'ai envie de comprendre. »

Brian réalisa qu'Hunter avait vraiment mûri, il voyait de nombreux points communs avec Justin : sa franchise, ne pas avoir peur de lui et dire vraiment ce qu'il pense. Il aimait ça et l'appréciait aussi mais n'avait pas envie de lui dire, il décida de jouer un peu avec lui pour voir sa réelle détermination.

Brian- « Tu sais, en fait j'ai envie de faire quelque chose. »

Hunter- « Oui quoi ? Parler, vas-y je t'écoute, je peux t'aider ? »

Brian- « M'aider ? Oui bien sûr, car j'ai une envie terrible de te coller une gifle, juste pour me faire du bien. » Répondit-il d'une voix provocante.

Hunter vit rouge pendant un instant. Il avait lui aussi terriblement envie de lui mettre plusieurs gifles, histoire de se soulager.

Hunter- « Espèce de sale con, arrête de jouer avec moi » Cria-t-il un peu plus fort, en se rapprochant de Brian.

Brian- « Ah ouais, tu vas faire quoi ? Me mettre une fessée ? M'attacher ? Me fouetter? Vas-y, je suis partant, tout ce que tu veux. » Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'Hunter.

Celui-ci décida de reculer, car Brian ne jouait plus du tout. Il comprit qu'il avait décidé de le provoquer jusqu'au bout.

Il ne vit pas la table basse derrière lui et se retrouva par terre, sur le dos,

Brian allongé sur lui.

Hunter rougit furieusement. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Même s'il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit se passe entre eux, même si Brian était devenu un ami en plus d'être son patron, dans cette position, à cet instant, Hunter ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Irrésistible.

Brian- « Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? C'est agréable d'être comme ça, c'est bandant grave. Tu souhaites me dire autre chose Mr le Moraliste, avant que je ne décide de te violer dans mon bureau, avec tout le monde dans l'autre pièce ? »

Hunter- « Arrête Brian, lâche-moi, laisse-moi me relever, s'il te plait. Tu es content, tu as assez joué ? »

Brian- « Vas-y tu peux crier si tu as envie, ça va m'exciter encore plus. J'adore ça, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pu résister à ton charme et à cette leçon de moral. »

Brian le regarda droit les yeux, son visage dangereusement proche de celui du jeune homme.

Brian -« Ecoute-moi bien ; Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy, ni de me confier ou de parler avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, je peux encore deviner le lait qui te sort du nez. Parler de Justin ? Encore moins. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne en ce qui concerne Justin, et je dis bien _personne_. Le message est passé cette fois-ci ? Dis le aux autres, ça m'évitera de me répéter. »

Sans prévenir, il combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Hunter s'était fait piéger en beauté. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne trouva même pas la force de le repousser. La sensation de la bouche de Brian contre la sienne était si intense, si agréable.

Puis, Brian stoppa net. Il se releva, prit sa veste et se retourna :

« Prépare tes affaires, demain après-midi nous partons pour Oakdale jusqu'à vendredi soir. On restera peut-être même pour le week-end. Je te récupère chez tes parents vers 12h00. » Il allait pour partir, puis se ravisa au dernier moment et ajouta : « Ah oui, merci pour ce moment de détente et cette sympathique conversation Hunter. A refaire quand tu veux, ou tu veux, surtout la fin. Bonne soirée et à demain. »

Il laissa Hunter dans son bureau, encore sous le choc de son attitude, de sa totale confiance en lui. Il comprit à ce moment là l'emprise qu'il détenait sur tout ce beau petit monde.

Hunter rassembla ses affaires dans son bureau, salua tout l'équipe en précisant qu'il serait de retour Lundi, au vue de son absence cette fin de semaine avec Brian.

Sur le chemin du retour, subitement il s'inquiéta pour Luke Snyder et son copain. Brian ne reculerait devant aucun obstacle pour attraper sa cible en la personne de Luke. Hunter avait le pressentiment que Brian obtiendrait ce pourquoi il se déplaçait aussi rapidement pour collaborer sur ce nouveau projet : la fondation. Et surtout… Luke Snyder.

Le temps se dégradait, Hunter se dépêcha de rentrer, il voulait en discuter avec Ben et Mickaël.

*

* *

Luke avait envie de passer une soirée tranquille, avec sa famille et surtout d'être aux petits soins avec Noah. Il avait été contrarié toute la journée, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'arrivée de Brian, de sa dispute et des dernières conversations avec Noah, avec sa mère. Il aurait aimé faire le vide comme à New York, tout oublier… Mais de son dernier voyage il était revenu avec quelqu'un : Brian Kinney. Brian Kinney dans sa tête, dans ses pensées. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Pour commencer, il ne devrait sans doute pas se poser autant de questions. Avancer petit à petit avec Noah, écarter toute tentation. Il avait peur de briser son couple. Plusieurs fois, leur couple avait été mis en péril, et il ne souhaitait pas que cela recommence. Il ne voulait pas perdre Noah. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans lui.

Alors pourquoi pensait-il autant à Brian ?

« Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air dans ma vie pour un homme de passage. » Pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Il était devant la porte d'entrée. Il pouvait voir Noah qui s'afférait dans la cuisine. Il rentra tout doucement pour le surprendre, s'approcha lentement, puis arrivé à sa hauteur il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. Noah sursauta, se retourna et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, sans reprendre leur souffle. Pas besoin de parler ou de s'excuser ; ces quelques minutes leur appartenaient à eux seul. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un petit moment. Luke s'excusa dans le creux de l'oreille de Noah et l'embrassa à nouveau. Noah le regarda avec son sourire à 1 000 000 dollars, il ne pouvait résister à Luke et, de toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas de nouvelle dispute.

Noah parla le premier :

« A quelle heure, vont-ils arriver ? » demanda-t-il.

Luke- « Pas avant une bonne heure, pourquoi ? Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer quelque chose ? »

Noah le dévora des yeux- « Non pas du tout, au contraire… » Il lui enleva son tee-shirt en même temps qu'il lui parlait.

« Il faudrait faire quelque chose avant, prévu depuis ce matin, au réveil ! »

Luke se sentait comblé de bonheur. Quand Noah prenait des initiatives, ça le rendait fou de désir, il fondait littéralement sous le regard de Noah, sa tendresse, sa sensualité. Luke lui prit la main pour les conduire dans leur chambre. Ils s'allongèrent et s'enlacèrent avec une absolue passion. Cette heure était pour tous les deux, pour ne faire plus qu'un, un voyage dans les profondeurs de l'amour, de la paix et d'une fusion totale entre eux…

La soirée se passa très bien. Tout le monde était content de se revoir et de passer un très bon moment à parler de tout et de rien. Luke n'avait pas vu beaucoup son père ces derniers jours, donc il passa une bonne partie de la soirée en sa compagnie, à discuter de la fondation, de sa grand-mère Emma partie en voyage. Il joua aussi avec ses sœurs et son petit frère.

Une soirée vraiment agréable et reposante.

Noah discutait avec Lily et Lucinda à propos de ses études, d'un film en projet, de sa vie, du boulot.

De temps en temps, Luke et Noah se regardaient, souriant malicieusement. Lorsqu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ressentaient l'envie et le besoin, de se toucher la main. Ou bien Noah murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Luke, ou bien c'était le tour de Luke de le provoquer malicieusement. Ils avaient hâte de se retrouver seuls.

Pendant le dessert, Lucinda voulait dire quelque chose à Luke et Noah d'important, en espérant qu'ils seraient contents.

Lucinda- « Darling, je voulais te faire une surprise, enfin un cadeau, à toi et à Noah. J'espère que vous n'allez pas refuser. Je sais qu'Emma va rentrer d'ici deux semaines, ensuite je suppose que vous allez chercher un petit nid douillet pour tous les deux. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous offrir le cottage pour vous installer. A partir de maintenant il vous appartient à tous les deux. Avant de dire quoi que soit, je sais que cet endroit n'est pas que des bons souvenirs, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait quelques changements dans la maison, totalement nouveaux. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous les garçons ? »

Luke et Noah, surpris par cette superbe nouvelle, ne savaient pas quoi répondre dans l'instant. Ils s'approchèrent en même temps vers Lucinda et l'embrassèrent.

Luke-« C'est un merveilleux cadeau. Merci grand-mère, je t'adore. Et nous acceptons sans hésitation. »

Noah- « Merci infiniment Lucinda, Luke et moi avons décidé de ne pas vivre dans le passé. Nous réinstaller là bas ne nous dérange pas.

Les parents de Luke et les enfants étaient heureux pour eux.

Luke et Noah étaient enchantés de pouvoir enfin s'installez chez eux.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon pour en parler tranquillement, lovés devant la cheminée. Ils avaient eu du mal à se retenir l'un et l'autre tant le désir grandissait entre eux. A la seconde où ils se furent enfin seuls, toutes leurs affaires se retrouvèrent éparpillées entre la cuisine et le salon, leurs deux corps allongés par terre. Il n'y avait qu'eux et le spectacle du feu qui crépite, sa douce luminosité les enveloppant dans un cocon intime.

Luke- « Quand je nous vois là maintenant, je me dis que ça valait le coup d'attendre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de son petit ami.

Noah- « Oui je comprends tout à fait, et je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Il le serra précieusement dans ses bras.

Luke lui raconta son rendez-vous avec Mr Lewis, car ils n' avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler au cours du repas.

Noah- « J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. »

Luke l'embrassa tendrement- « Moi aussi je t'aime et tu t'es surpassé ce soir, alors merci. »

Noah- Je vais prendre une douche et après : dodo ! Je suis épuisé, tu me rejoins ? » Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Luke- « Oui, je reste encore cinq minutes et je monte. »

Noah- « Ok darling ! » Plaisanta-t-il en imitant Lucinda. « En tout cas, ta grand-mère est vraiment adorable. Je suis tellement content pour la maison. »

Luke- « Oui, son cadeau m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, c'est une réelle surprise. Pouvoir vivre enfin chez soi… ça va être merveilleux. »

Noah- « Tu as raison. Bon allez, je monte. A tout de suite. »

Noah monta dans la salle de bains et Luke toujours allongé, regarda le feu. Super soirée et des moments intimes avec Noah, un total bonheur, pensa-t-il.

En plus, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Brian, donc il terminait sa journée très bien, sans se contrarier inutilement.

Il devrait encore l'appeler pour connaître l'heure exacte de son arrivée, songea-t-il en éteignant les lumières. Mais il repoussa cette pensée pour le moment et monta pour se coucher et s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs de Noah…

*

* *

Brian était rentré chez lui. Il avait eu Gus au téléphone. Même si le sentiment d'abandon lui martelait la tête, il était heureux d'entendre son fils, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes. De discuter de l'école, des copains, de sa demie sœur, de ses deux mamans… Dans ces moments là, il pouvait déconnecter, ne penser à rien d'autre que son fils. Un de ses plus grands plaisirs était d'entendre Gus l'appeler Papa, un mot si tendre à son oreille.

Gus- « Papa, tu viens quand au Canada ? »

Brian- « Je ne sais pas encore mais j'espère bientôt. J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai un moment pour venir te voir prochainement. »

Gus- « D'accord, je viens bientôt en vacances chez toi, je te passe maman, à bientôt papa, je t'aime. »

Brian toujours autant désarçonné par son fils – « Ben… oui moi aussi. A bientôt. »

Lindsay- « Il est déjà parti rejoindre un copain de classe dans le salon. Tu verrais, il grandit à une allure, tu vas le trouver changé. »

Brian- « Ah mes goudous préférées, comment vas-tu ? Et ton mari, il est toujours aussi gentil avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

Lindsay- « Oui Mélanie va très bien, moi aussi d'ailleurs. La galerie fonctionne très bien, j'ai de plus en plus de jeunes talents. J'ai même exposé certaines des œuvres de Justin, il est très apprécié, il a beaucoup de succès. »

Brian sur la défensive – « Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour parler de Justin, mais de mon fils et de toi, Lindsay, alors change de sujet. »

Lindsay- « Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Vous allez vous réconcilier, comme à chaque engueulade. Mais ça serait bien de l'encourager davantage, ton avis compte pour lui et tu le sais très bien. »

Brian- « Ce n'est pas une question de dispute mais… Attends un peu… »

Lindsay- « Quoi ? »

Brian- « Putain, j'y crois pas ! Mickaël t'a appelé, c'est ça ? » Cria-t-il au téléphone. « Vraiment, vous commencez à m'emmerder royalement ! »

Lindsay- « Pourquoi tu t'énerves aussi vite ? Oui, il a appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de la petite, ensuite le sujet de Justin est venu dans la conversation, et forcément nous en sommes venus à toi. »

Brian- « Bien sûr, prend moi pour un con ! J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te raccrocher au nez. En ce moment, je n'entends que ça : Justin par ci, Justin par là… Même Hunter me fait la moral ! Vous pouvez pas me lâcher une bonne fois pour toute avec lui ?! »

Lindsay- « Ne le prend pas mal comme ça avec moi, ça ne marche pas du tout Brian. Je ne suis plus à côté de toi pour t'écouter te plaindre, ou pour te voir te détruire lentement mais sûrement. Tu auras beau me hurler dessus, je te donnerai quand même mon avis. Tout le monde s'inquiète, tout simplement parce qu'on t'aime. Et oui, toi, Brian Kinney, il y a des personnes qui t'aiment, alors prends-en conscience. Justin fait partie de ces personnes, il t'aime comme un fou depuis toutes ces années et ça ne changera jamais, sache le. Alors soit tu te décides à lui dire de revenir, ou toi d'aller à New York. Sinon laisse le partir définitivement, qu'il puisse tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute. Mais ne le laisse pas espérer pour rien… Voilà, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. On peut parler d'autre chose. »

Brian, déstabilisé encore une fois, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lindsay avait raison sur ce point ; il aimait toujours autant Justin, il tenait à lui, il ne pensait qu'à lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire.

Peut être que la solution était de lui rendre sa liberté afin qu'il puisse vivre quelque chose de nouveau à New York…

Brian- « Merci Lindsay, mais oui, parlons d'autre chose. Je suis un peu à cran, mais j'arrête de m'acharner sur toi. »

Ils changèrent de sujet et se mirent d'accord pour les vacances de Gus, se promettant de se voir très vite.

Lindsay lui manquait beaucoup, Gus aussi. Il avait cru que cette idée de partir au Canada n'était que temporaire, mais le court terme s'était transformé en longues années. Lindsay et Mélanie ne se sentaient plus en sécurité depuis l'attentat au Babylon. Rien ne l'empêchait de partir un peu bien sur, d'aller se changer les idées, et au passage de tester quelques beaux canadiens…

Mais pour l'instant, il était temps de se préparer pour aller au Babylon, de donner les dernières directives à suivre au bureau pendant son absence, et de se décider sur la durée du séjour : Un jour ou plus ? Il verrait sur place, en fonction de comment ça se passerait avec Luke.

Brian rentra tard comme à son habitude. Encore une fois en retard, il devait passer récupérer Hunter pour partir en direction d'Oakdale. Il devait se dépêcher d'aller le chercher pour ne pas arriver dans la nuit sinon Hunter lui prendrait la tête pendant des heures.

Il arriva devant chez Mickaël et Ben en freinant à la dernière minute. Il avait appelé Hunter sur la route pour le prévenir de se tenir prêt. Il n'aurait pas le temps de descendre de voiture pour une petite visite de courtoisie.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en arrivant de voir son fan club en train de l'attendre.

Brian- « Quel accueil, ou sont les banderoles ? Vous ne bossez pas ? »

Mickaël- « Salut Brian. Non, pas aujourd'hui, j'emmène Ben faire ses examens de contrôle. J'ai demandé à Blake de me remplacer à la boutique, il pouvait s'absenter de son boulot aujourd'hui. »

Brian- « Ah ok, bon je vous emprunte votre fils pendant quelques jours ! »

Ben- « Quelques jours ? Vous ne rentrez pas vendredi soir ? »

Brian- « Je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien. Hunter est majeur et vacciné, donc il a la permission de minuit, de sortir, voir des gens, de rentrer n'importe quel jour. » Précisa-t-il ironiquement.

Hunter le regarda du coin de l'œil, le souvenir de la veille brûlant dans son esprit. Brian… Toujours à faire de l'humour, alors qu'hier, il avait été loin, peut être trop loin. Draguer tout le monde, se faire passer pour un enfoiré… ça ne le dérengeait pas.

Il ne changerait jamais, autant faire avec, pensa Hunter résigné.

Mickaël- « Arrête, c'est pas ça. On pensaient juste que vous alliez rentrer dès le rendez-vous terminé, c'est tout. Bon, pas de bêtise ! Brian, essaie de te tenir correctement, et pas de scandale. »

Ben- « Ca va être une mission difficile. »

Brian- « Je vais essayer de me taper tous les gays de cette petite ville et je finirai par votre gentil et honnête fils, Hunter. Humm… Le programme me plait bien, qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant Hunter malicieusement.

Hunter choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation. Mickaël était sur le point de s'énerver sérieusement, mais une fois qu'Hunter se fut installé dans la voiture, Brian démarra en trombe, leur adressant un signe de la main, juste après leur avoir fait un geste obscène qu'il affectionnait en souriant.

Hunter leur avait dit de ne pas se prendre la tête, ils connaissaient Brian. Il les tiendrait au courant de leur séjour et du rendez-vous.

Sa plus grande crainte à cette minute, c'était la réaction de Luke Snyder en les voyant débarquer un jour plus tôt. Il était inquiet et à la fois, à force de côtoyer si souvent Brian, il était forcé de reconnaitre sa propre impatience de rencontrer tout le monde. Bonne ou mauvaise surprise. Devenait-il comme Brian ? Un nouveau modèle pour lui ? Il observa discrètement Brian ; Il paraissait de bonne humeur, affichant un sourire que tout le monde connaissait par cœur : le sourire de l'excitation. Celle de voir Luke, de l'approcher. L'échéance n'était plus qu'à quelques heures.

Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

La matinée passa très vite pour Luke et Noah. Ils avaient eu cours, ensuite déjeuné ensemble, et ils devaient se retrouver dans un centre accueillant les jeunes gays, bi, trans et lesbiennes en conflit avec leur parent concernant leur sexualité cet après midi.

Ils étaient là pour discuter aussi du Sida, de l'amour, de tous les sujets sur lesquels les jeunes pouvaient se sentir perdus.

Luke et Noah avaient été contactés directement à la fondation. Ils avaient accepté tout de suite de s'y rendre, se sentant eux-mêmes concerné par ces préjugés.

Le but de la fondation était bien entendu de se faire connaître pour mener son projet à terme, mais c'était également l'occasion de partager leur expérience de la vie, de faire de la prévention, de se battre pour leurs droits.

De rencontrer un maximum de jeunes en détresse, de leur faire réaliser la chance qu'ils avaient d'être soutenu par la famille, par leurs les amis.

Ils se devaient de dialoguer avec les jeunes et de les aider.

L'après midi passa très vite. La réunion se termina par un petit discours de la part de Noah :

« Nous sommes heureux, Luke et moi, d'avoir passé cette après midi avec vous, de vous avoir conseillé, écouté, de vous avoir raconté aussi nos expériences personnelles. Pour ma part, j'ai mis du temps à avouer ma préférence pour les hommes, même quand j'ai rencontré Luke, je me voilais la face. Mais Luke a été tenace, persévérant et surtout patient avec moi, et maintenant regardez le résultat… »

Tout le monde sourit à cette dernière remarque.

« Aujourd'hui je ne regrette absolument rien. Surtout n'ayez jamais honte de vous, de ce que vous êtes. Il faut continuer à vous battre, à avancer dans la vie. Ne vous retournez plus, sauf pour une chose : dialoguer avec vos parents. Vous devez réessayer, même si cela vous parait insurmontable. Il faut leur montrer que vous êtes responsable. Nous allons vous laisser toutes nos coordonnées à la fondation, ainsi que nos emails personnels, si vous avez envie de parler, ou même pour toute autre raison, nous sommes là. »

Luke lui prit la main et croisa leurs doigts.

Tout le monde les applaudit. Mme Carter, la responsable du centre, les remercia chaleureusement au nom de l'établissement et de toute l'équipe.

Il était temps de partir. Ce soir au programme ils devaient manger au restaurant de l'hôtel en tête à tête, ensuite ils rejoindraient Casey et Alison pour aller en boite se détendre, s'éclater une bonne partie de la nuit.

La semaine était presque terminée, elle avait été riche en évènement. Toutefois Vendredi s'avérerait une journée particulière et très stressante.

Luke se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas être nerveux. Entouré de sa famille, de Noah, de Mr Lewis et de Brian… C'était un rendez-vous professionnel, mais à me sure que les heures défilaient, le doute et l'angoisse s'installaient dans ses pensées.

Noah- « Ca va ? Tu as l'air tracassé… »

Luke- « Non, non, ça va. Je pensais à tous ces jeunes, j'ai de la peine pour eux. »

Noah- « Oui, nous avons beaucoup de chance, nous allons les soutenir au maximum. »

Luke se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, pendant que Noah conduisait. Ils se regardèrent tendrement.

Luke- « Ton discours était vraiment touchant. Je te vois bien leader dans une manifestation. » Lui dit-il en souriant

Noah- « Mais non arrête, je me sentais concerné et j'ai vécu quelque chose d'identique par rapport au rejet d'un parent, l'incompréhension et la peur de montrer qui j'étais réellement. Heureusement, tu as été là pour m'ouvrir les yeux. »

Luke- « Voilà le résultat : toi et moi ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Noah- « Waouh, c'est une déclaration ? Une demande ? Pas très original. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Luke lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui précisa qu'il avait de la chance de conduire, sinon il l'aurait puni pour sa moquerie.

Noah- « J'adore tes punitions Luke, je suis toujours demandeur. »

Luke- « Allez, roule, je vais te régler ton compte à la maison, faut se dépêcher, car nous sommes en retard pour aller dîner, sinon Casey et Alison vont nous attendre très tardivement pour aller en boîte. »

*

* *

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Oakdale.

Brian et Hunter approchèrent de la ville. Ils s'étaient arrêtés deux fois ; une fois pour mettre de l'essence - Brian s'en occupait toujours à la dernière minute – et la deuxième fois, Hunter s'était senti mal, donc arrêt urgent. Il avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin oublier, non, il ne les avait tout simplement pas pris. Une très grande négligence de sa part et Brian lui fit payer en lui hurlant dessus :

Brian- « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, espèce de petit con ? Tu n'a pas envie de te soigner ? Très bien ! Mais si t'es mal, te plains pas ! Je t'aiderai pas ! Alors pendant notre séjour, tiens-toi tranquille. Après tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu me recommences ça, je jette ton corps sur le bord de la route, c'est clair ? »

Il était furieux de son inconscience, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça.

Hunter ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa tête tournait horriblement. Dans la pénombre, Brian ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne pouvait pas deviner son visage triste et décomposé. Mais il savait que Brian avait raison de le secouer ainsi.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il avait envie de l'écouter ; à cet instant, il ne voulait plus se battre. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Hunter- « Vas y, jette moi tout de suite, moi ça me va. »

Brian le fixa, la colère lui monta à la tête, il vit rouge.

Il ralentit, freina d'un coup et se gara au milieu de nulle part. Il descendit de la voiture et fit le tour, Hunter prit peur de cet arrêt soudain. Brian ouvrit la portière et lui prit le bras pour le jeter dehors.

Brian- « Alors, tu veux que je te laisse là ? Tu as décidé d'arrêter ton traitement depuis quelques jours, pourquoi ? C'est trop dur, trop lourd à supporter, tu veux plus te battre ? Explique-moi maintenant, magne-toi. »

Il réagit si violemment qu'Hunter ne savait pas quoi dire, il se sentait en colère, très en colère.

Hunter- « Tu peux pas comprendre, c'est pas toi qui vit avec cette putain de maladie, prendre des dizaines de comprimés, chaque jour, je sais, c'est de ma faute ce qui m'arrive. Avoir eu des relations non protégés c'est ma responsabilité, mais par moment j'ai envie de laisser tomber ! Désolé d'emmerder Brian Kinney et sa petite vie bien formatée ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir… »

Son visage était livide. Il était saisi par une horrible envie de hurler, de tout foutre en l'air. Brian ne l'aidait pas.

Brian était troublé par ses propos, il ne voulait pas trop en dire ou pas assez, risquer de l'enfoncer encore plus.

Brian- « Comme tu dis, tu as déconné il y a quelques années, et résultat : tu es séropositif. Tu étais inconscient, un vrai merdeux, mais tu as changé. Tu es un homme maintenant. Mature, sur de lui. Je peux comprendre que la chute est terrible pour toi, mais il te reste de très longues années devant toi. Il faut y croire. Regarde Ben, il se bât, il essaie de vivre normalement. Mickaël est là pour lui, et pour toi ! Tout le monde t'aime et personne n'est prêt de t'abandonner Hunter. La science fait des progrès chaque année, alors il faut croiser les doigts ! Il faut croire que d'ici quelques années, il y aura un remède pour cette merde qui tue des millions de personnes. »

Hunter fut surpris que Brian essaye de le réconforter. C'était difficile à concevoir venant de cet homme d'ordinaire froid, égocentrique et calculateur. Mais finalement, comme chacun s'en doutait secrètement, son cœur n'était pas aussi fermé que ça après tout.

Hunter- « Ma vie ne sera jamais normale. Je vais finir tout seul, comme toi. » Dit-il en espérant le faire réagir.

Brian- « Merci de me prendre comme exemple, en plus de faire chier ton monde, tu ironises. Il y a de l'espoir que tu ne te jettes pas d'un pont ce soir. »

Hunter le regarda droit dans les yeux et soudain s'approcha de Brian. Il l'enlaça doucement.

Brian, pris de cours, ne sut comment le repousser. Alors il décida de se laisser faire.

Hunter- « J'ai peur Brian… Tu es le seul qui ne me plaigne pas. Au contraire, tu es tellement dur avec moi, avec les autres… Même envers toi-même. Je voudrais être pareil, m'en foutre totalement. »

Brian- « Arrête, tu recommences à être désagréable. Allez, la pause câlin est terminée, on peut reprendre la route vu l'heure. »

Il relâcha prudemment le jeune homme. Avant de s'éloigner complètement, il ajouta :

« Ecoute Hunter, dis-toi que tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu n'es _plus_ seul. Demande à Debbie comment Vic a vécu, a combattu ce mal ; il a jamais cessé de se battre, jusqu'au bout. Alors accroche-toi. Tout le monde est présent, tout le monde le restera quoi qu'il arrive. Et je serais la aussi. »

Hunter venait de réussir là où nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient échoué : il venait de déstabiliser Brian. Mieux, de le sensibiliser même un peu. Il sourit béatement, en remontant dans la voiture.

Brian- « Maintenant que ta crise est passée, on peut repartir ! En tout cas, ne me recommences plus jamais ça, car là je te ferais pas de cadeaux. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les cas désespérés tombent sur moi, bordel ?! »

Hunter soupira et se réinstalla tranquillement, ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Brian sentit une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Remonter le moral d'Hunter n'était pas sa principale préoccupation, mais il devait admettre qu'il s'était attaché à ce petit morveux. Sournois, comme à chaque fois, les sentiments s'étaient installés sans prévenir. Maintenant il devait faire avec. Chaque chose en son temps.

Il vit le panneau : Il ne leur restait plus que dix kilomètres avant d'arriver. Il décida d'accélérer ; Le cœur de l'action n'était plus très loin…

*

**

Luke et Noah arrivèrent dans les temps au restaurant. Lily était là pour les accueillir.

Elle les trouva très élégant.

Lily- « Vous êtes très beaux les garçons, vous allez attirer tous les regards. »

Noah- « Merci Lily, j'ai conseillé Luke pour le costume. » plaisanta-t-il.

Luke le tapa sur la tête en riant –« Moi comme d'habitude, je t'ai fais ton nœud de cravate. » Rétorqua-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Lily était heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient réconciliés. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela dure, que rien ne se mettrait entre eux…

*

* *

Brian et Hunter arrivèrent enfin à Oakdale.

La route avait été très longue, la voiture s'arrêta devant un très bel hôtel.

Brian- « C'est là qu'on va s'installer. » dit-il en s'étirant.

Hunter- « Je prends les affaires, j'espère que tu as pris deux chambres ? » demanda-t-il.

Brian- « Non trop cher, une chambre. Avec un seul lit. » Répondit-il.

Hunter le regarda de travers et râla en rentrant dans l'établissement suivi par Brian qui éclata de rire.

Brian fit son entrée, tous les regards concentrés sur lui. Comme de coutume, on ne pouvait que l'admirer, le dévisager. Il était tellement beau. Habillé comme une gravure de mode, tout droit sorti d'un magazine : pantalon noir, tee-shirt blanc, il avait innové avec une très belle veste noire.

Hunter sourit en observant la réaction typique que Brian pouvait déclencher chez n'importe qui dès le premier contact. Ne serait-ce que visuel.

Brian avança jusqu'au comptoir. Une jeune fille l'accueillit avec un très grand et beau sourire.

Brian- « Bonsoir, j'ai réservé deux chambres au nom de Kinnetic pour deux jours. »

Elle regarda son planning et confirma la réservation, puis lui tendit les deux clés. Il avait réglé avant de venir.

Brian- « Merci, où pouvons-nous nous restaurer ? » Demanda-t-il. « Et je voudrais voir Lily Snyder, la responsable, c'est possible ? »

La jeune fille- « Le restaurant se trouve dans la salle sur votre gauche, si vous pouvez patienter quelques instants, je vais voir si Mme Snyder est disponible. »

Brian- « Oui, merci je vais attendre. Hunter, ça te dérange pas de monter nos affaires s'il te plait ? Rejoins-moi après. »

Hunter- « Ah, oui d'accord. Tu commences les festivités en voulant rencontrer la mère de Luke ? »

Brian- « Oui c'est une idée. Allez vas-y, dépêche toi, si tu veux rien manquer. »

Hunter s'éloigna en haussant les épaules. Il vit passer une femme, très charmante et souriante, au moment d'accéder à l'ascenseur, il se dépêcha de faire l'aller retour.

Lily se demanda qui souhaitait la voir, car l'hôtesse n'avait pas su lui donner un nom. Elle avait omis de regarder et avait oublié le nom de la société représentée par cette personne. La jeune femme était très tête en l'air.

Lily le repéra très vite à l'accueil : un homme très beau, au physique élancé, son visage était magnifique.

Lily- « Bonsoir, je suis Lily Snyder, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Brian- « Bonsoir, enchanté. Je suis Brian Kinney, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Lily resta bouche bée. Elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'il arriverait ce soir, surtout en sachant que Luke et Noah se trouvaient à côté. Elle était gênée. Elle se dandina sur ses deux pieds pendant quelques instants maladroits, puis croisa et décroisa ses doigts en signe d'impatience.

Brian s'aperçut tout de suite du changement dans l'attitude de Lily. Sa réaction le fit sourire intérieurement. Il décida d'aller un peu plus loin, de la mettre _vraiment_ mal à l'aise.

Brian- « Excusez-moi, mais c'est moi qui vous rend nerveuse ? Pourtant je n'ai encore fait que me présenter… »

Lily- « Non, non, Mr. Kinney. On ne vous attendait pas avant vendredi matin, je suis surprise c'est tout. »

Brian- « Oui j'ai changé mes plans. Tenez, mon assistant arrive. » Dit-il.

Hunter- « Bonsoir, vous devez être Mme Snyder. Je suis Hunter Novotny, enchanté. »

Lily- « Bonsoir, moi de même, vous avez pu vous installer dans vos chambres ? Après cette route, vous devez être exténués. »

Brian rit de bon cœur et lui répondit :

« Oui, je pense, je ne suis pas encore monté. Mais nous aimerions manger, nous sommes des êtres de la nuit. On ne pense à dormir que de temps en temps... »

Hunter et lui se regardèrent, complices. Ils prenaient leur pied à intimider la pauvre Lily.

Brian pressentit la raison pour laquelle Lily ne souhaitait pas les voir au restaurant. C'était d'autant plus excitant de connaître la raison et de la rejoindre de suite.

Lily- « Je vais vous emmener à la salle et …. »

Brian- « Non, ce n'est pas la peine, nous connaissons le chemin, l'hôtesse nous a expliqué, mais merci. Bonne fin de soirée et à demain matin, Lily. »

Ils la plantèrent là, dans le hall, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le fameux Brian Kinney.

Brian- « Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je me suis présenté, elle était livide ! Luke a déjà dû parler de moi, peut-être même trop. Je l'ai trouvé vraiment agitée. Allez viens, les festivités ne font que commencer, c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a soufflé… »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et les engagèrent en direction de la salle du restaurant.

Tout les gens encore présents à cette heure ci se retournèrent pour les regarder.

*

* *

Luke et Noah discutaient tranquillement tout en dégustant leurs plats.

Noah expliquait à Luke son idée de film lorsque soudain, Luke laissa tomber sa fourchette au sol. Son visage devint pâle, son expression hébétée.

Noah ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Luke se sentait subitement mal. Il se retourna et eu la même réaction que lui.

Brian Kinney.

A l'entrée de la salle du restaurant. Un jeune homme se tenait fièrement à ses côtés.

Noah- « Tu étais au courant de son arrivée ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il sur la défensive, sa mine déconfite.

Luke- « Absolument pas ! Ce n'était pas prévu ! Sinon ma mère me l'aurait dit… »

Ca semblait logique. Noah se radoucit un peu.

Luke était complètement en panique, comment devait-il réagir ?

Hunter les observa. Il comprit très vite pourquoi Brian avait craqué pour Luke : blond, des grands yeux clairs, un corps de rêve. Vraiment, un très beau mec.

Toutefois son regard s'attarda d'avantage sur Noah. Le jeune homme possédait un charme fou ! Grand, brun, des yeux d'un bleu plus sombre. Très, très beau mec aussi.

En tout cas ils paraissaient aussi choqués l'un que l'autre de voir Brian ici ce soir.

Brian- « Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Viens, je vais te les présenter. Tu peux constater leur joie de me voir ce soir sur leurs visages ! » Dit-il dans un sourire féroce en jubilant intérieurement.

Ils s'approchèrent de leur table. Luke et Noah se levèrent aussitôt, très mal à l'aise.

D'encore plus près, Noah était _vraiment_ un mec canon, pensa Hunter.

Brian- « Bonsoir vous deux. Quelle coïncidence de vous retrouver là ce soir ! Ah mais non, c'est vrai, nous sommes là un jour plus tôt. C'est génial de se voir sans s'y attendre, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il s'approcha et leur serrèrent la main. Tout le monde se sentait gêné, sauf lui bien sur, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il aimait avoir ce côté machiavélique.

Hunter-« Bonsoir, je suis Hunter Novotny, l'assistant de Brian. Vous devez être Luke, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Luke- « Oui, c'est moi. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Brian m'a parlé de vous, il m'a dit que vous étiez particulièrement bon à ce que vous faites, j'espère qu'on pourra travailler ensemble. Je vous présente Noah Mayer, mon boyfriend. Il travaille avec moi à la fondation. »

Noah- « Enchanté Hunter, bienvenu à Oakdale. »

Hunter- « Merci, votre ville à l'air sympa. J'espère pouvoir prendre un moment pour la visiter. » Dit-il en fixant Noah avec insistance.

Brian- « Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le temps ? Nous venons d'arriver. Il n'est pas question de repartir demain. » Précisa-t-il en regardant Luke.

Luke avait bien reçu le message. Il essaya de ne rien montrer devant Noah, qui pour sa part gardait un œil attentif sur Brian. Brian qui commençait déjà les sous-entendus.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moment pour voir Luke seul, songea Brian sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Il avait remarqué que de son côté, Hunter ne lâchait pas Noah du regard, complètement subjugué. Brian devait reconnaitre que le mec était plutôt canon, mais il préférait Luke, sans conteste.

Brian- « Hunter peux-tu appeler Ben et Mickaël, leur dire que nous sommes bien arrivés ? Ce sont ses parents adoptifs. » Expliqua-t-il à Luke et Noah. « Mickaël est mon meilleur ami. »

Luke- « Ah très bien. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour dîner ? »

Noah n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'ils se joignent à eux pour dîner. Et certainement pas Brian. Mais par politesse, il préféra ne rien laisser paraitre de son mécontentement.

Brian- « Pourquoi pas ? Merci pour l'invitation, même si je sais que Noah aurait préféré rester seul avec toi. »

Noah, gêné d'avoir été démasqué, lui répondit avec un demi-sourire que ce n'était pas grave.

Hunter constata que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre Brian et Noah. C'était compréhensible ; Noah était jaloux. Luke de son côté était attiré par Brian, ça se voyait tout de suite, même s'il essayait de lutter. Il aurait du mal à ne pas tomber corps et âme dans les bras de Brian, Hunter le voyait d'ici.

Il fallait tout de même reconnaitre que Luke et Noah formaient un couple splendide. Ils étaient aussi beaux l'un que l'autre, et ils avaient l'air plutôt sympa.

Hunter et Brian commandèrent leur plat, et Luke demanda à ce que leurs plats, à Noah et à lui, soient réchauffés.

Brian- « Ta mère est charmante, toutefois elle a été surprise de me voir. »

Luke- « Nous vous attendions demain, mais ce n'est pas gênant. Vous serez frais et dispo pour notre rendez-vous comme ça. »

Hunter- « Dispo c'est sur, mais frais c'est autre chose. Surtout Brian, c'est un homme de la nuit, il lui faut rencontrer du monde, alors après dîner, nous allons nous dégourdir les jambes, il doit y avoir une boite dans le coin ? »

Brian- « Tu es plein d'humour Hunter. Je suis son boss, vous avez entendu comment il me traite ? »

Luke apprécia la complicité très présente entre ces deux là. Pendant quelques secondes, il en aurait presque même été jaloux…

Noah- « Oui, il y a une boite pas très loin, nous allons justement rejoindre des amis après manger, vous pouvez venir avec nous. »

Il se surprit lui-même en leur proposant de se joindre à eux. Mais pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu du chat et de la souris avec Brian après tout.

Il était clairement venu pour autre chose que le rendez-vous de demain, et Noah ne le laisseraient pas faire.

Brian- « Puisque c'est Noah qui nous le propose, il faut sauter sur l'occasion Hunter. Nous acceptons volontiers. »

Cette manie qu'avait Brian de toujours faire dans la provocation, de jouer de l'ironie, ce besoin de titiller les autres, mettaient Luke extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Il se demandait comment la soirée allait se terminer…

Pendant ce temps, Hunter entama une discussion animée avec Noah. Il se trouva incapable de le quitter des yeux une seconde pendant tout le repas. Il commençait à se demander ce qui lui arrivait…

Le repas terminé, ils partirent tous les quatre rejoindre Casey et Alison. Brian ravi de cette perspective, sourit à Luke. L'envie de se lancer un défi l'effleura. Allait-il se passer quelque chose ? En tout cas, il l'espérait…


End file.
